


Unexpected

by Nuggsmum



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible Fallout, august walker (MI6)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: A one night stand turns into much more that August Walker ever let himself want. What if August had the chance to be the knight in shining armor?
Relationships: august walker/plus sized OFC (Cassie)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> August Walker has been haunting my mind, asking for a redemption story. I need him to be allowed to be the good guy. So. Here you go. Its a little bit AU, a little bit canon, a little bit pure self indulgence. 
> 
> Warnings: Language, drinking, smut, angst, self trash talk

The shot of tequila was a welcome distraction, burning as it slid down my throat, settling warmly in my stomach. Grabbing a lime from the bowl I sucked on it, turning away from the group slightly and rolling my eyes at the few that were complaining and making a huge deal about the taste and how much it hurt. **  
**

“Lets dance!” Someone shrieked, inciting other similar shrieks. Like seagulls. 

“Oh my god yes! I need to let loose, find a man and not go home tonight, if you know what I mean!” Declared another. They all giggled. I gave a fake laugh and slunk further back into the circular booth we had been inhabiting since we arrived, mumbling under my breath that everyone knew exactly what she meant. 

My childhood best friend, wearing her bride tiara and a sash that declared her a Future Mrs. watched me closely. I gave her a big smile. She knew how much I hated this kind of thing. It didn’t help that this bachelorette weekend had involved flying to Paris, and I hated flying.

After college, Amy had started on this new life of grand parties and rich, famous people when she met Jean. Her husband to be came from an old money Parisian family and spared no expense for his darling. He flew her girlfriends to Paris on a whim and put them up in one of his family's finest hotels. 

“I’ll watch the bags.” I murmured, feeling like shit for being a drag on her big night. 

“You know, you look really cute tonight. I like this dress. I wish you would come and dance with us.” She said, squeezing my leg under the table. “But if you’re not going to dance, you need to take another shot with me. It’s the price you must pay for being a bump on the log, Cassie.”

We clinked the tiny glasses and shot it down. She gave me a peck on the cheek and departed to join her minions on the dance floor, who were already grinding against anonymous men with complete abandon. 

Slinking further into the dark safety of my hiding spot, I observed the goings on in the crowded club. People in various states of undress and drunkenness let loose and danced. Others tried to hold a conversation over the pounding music. 

I poured myself another shot, throwing my head back as I drank it. That’s when I saw them. Two men up on the exposed catwalk. 

Security, I thought. That one is certainly built like a bouncer. Broad shoulders filled the walkway as he hurried after a smaller man. 

My attention was diverted by a screaming match breaking out right near the booth. Evidently she had caught him with his hands on another woman and she was done with him. He wanted her out of his place before he got back in the morning. 

Scanning the catwalk for Mr. Brick Shit House Security Guard, I was a little disappointed to see he had moved on. Deciding I had to go to the ladies, I waved over one of the girls in our group to take up watch on the bags. 

Pushing my way through the crowd, I was starting to feel that last shot. The lights and thumping music were making my head feel light. someone bumped me from behind and I lost my footing. Feeling myself falling, all I had were visions of being trampled to death by drunker rave dancers in my mind. 

Strong hands grabbed me at the waist, digging in and pulling me roughly against a solid brick wall. I looked up into Mr. Security’s handsome face. 

Mouthing wordlessly, I just stared at him. He raised an eyebrow and put me back on my feet, his hands still digging into my soft flesh. Leaning into me, he spoke into my ear, his mustache tickling my sensitive skin. 

“Those shoes are sexy as hell but not very practical if you can’t walk in them.” He inhaled, as if breathing me in, then said “I’m sure the tequila isn’t helping your balance.”

He gave me the smallest hint of a smile. 

“Be careful, sweetheart. You never know who you’ll run into at these kinds of places.”

He squeezed his hands at my waist then released me, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Studying it for a moment, he turned to leave but paused looking me up and down one last time, he nodded then turned and left, yelling to his phone over the music. 

I watched his broad frame disappear into the crowd, pushing through the revelers. 

Remembering what I was doing I made my way to the ladies room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I’d made a lot of effort for this night, knowing that I wasn’t going to stand out next to all the stunning trust fund beauties, whether their looks had been natural or bought. 

I’d found a decently pretty black skater style dress that was a little shorter than I would normally ever consider, but it had a very full skirt and long sleeves that made up for the shortness and it had been on clearance. Plus it had pockets. I’d dropped a little more than I wanted on the shoes, but I had felt like a bombshell in them. I had wanted the red soled shoes to show that I wasn’t the poor sympathy friend I knew I was. They elongated my chubby legs and made me a good four inches taller. 

“But like he said. They're not any good if you can’t walk in them.” I murmured. I sighed. What am I even doing here? Amy wouldn’t have missed me. She probably would have had more fun if her broke, fat, ugly old best friend hadn’t even come.

I stared at myself. I was even annoying myself with my self deprecating talk. Normally, I liked myself just fine. It was when I got around Amy and her silk-stocking friends that I would get down on myself. I rolled my eyes and squared my shoulders. 

“You can do this. You can get through the rest of this night and then you can go home.” I nodded and wondered to myself if I could move my plane ticket up for an earlier flight. If I left first thing in the morning, I could just sleep off the booze on the flight. I just wanted to go home. 

I ran my hands down over my hips, smoothing out my dress, thinking about the security guard. The way he’d grabbed me. A man like that could toss even a big girl like me around with no problem. I bit my lip at the thought. My tipsy mind wandered to what he looked like without that god awful suit on. I sighed, turning away from my reflection. 

“Something you'll never find out.” I muttered as I left the bathroom. 

As I was leaving, my foot slipped on the wet floor, my ankle twisting severely to the side. I felt a pop and pain seared through my lower leg. Catching myself against the wall, I sank down. Feeling the tears start to form, I mentally kicked myself for thinking I could ever pull this off. 

“Fuck.” I breathed, wondering how I was even going to get back to the table. 

The door to the men’s room burst open and two men came out, dragging another in handcuffs. It was the beefy security guard and the smaller man I had seen on the catwalk with him earlier. Judging by the look of the guy they were dragging out, he hadn’t gone with them willingly. Mr. Beefy’s hair was all mussed up and floofy. It looked adorably hot. They stopped and looked at me sitting on the floor. 

“Hunt, you got this? I’ve got something I need to take care of.” Beefy said to the smaller man. 

“Yeah, no problem, Walker.” He nodded, dragging the handcuffed man after him down the hallway, away from the dance floor. 

Walker. Hmm. 

He stood and stared at me, his hands on his hips for a moment. 

“Are you going to throw me out? I swear I’m not that drunk. I just slipped on the wet floor. So really, it’s the club's fault that I busted my ankle.” I babbled, scared what he was going to say, oddly feeling like he was disappointed in me. 

Leaning down, he grabbed me under the arms, pulling me up against him. 

“I’m having deja vu.” He muttered to himself. Wrapping one arm around the back of my legs, hooking his arm the hind my knees and his large hand gripping my outer thigh and the other behind my back, he swung me up into his arms, carrying me back toward the ladies room. 

Protesting, I tried to wiggle out of his arms. His grip tightened around my thigh, almost painfully. I felt a thrill of dread and something else shoot through my stomach as he looked down at me. 

“Stop.” He commanded. “Stop.”

“You’re going to throw your back out.” I muttered. But I stopped fighting. 

“Excuse me?” He demanded as he shouldered his way into the ladies room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

“You’re going to… nothing.” His stare made me reconsider my comment. I felt like saying something like that would make him mad. He didn’t look like the kind of man you wanted to make mad. 

Placing me gently on the counter, he stood back slightly, but not enough that he was out of my personal space. I could smell his cologne. Subtle, woody. I licked my lips nervously. He crossed his arms and stared at me. 

“I swear I’m fine. You can go back to work. I won’t be a problem I promise. I’ll just sit here for a minute and go back to join my group. Please, I didn’t come all the way to Paris to be kicked out of a club for being drunk and disorderly. Please Mr. Security Guard.” I felt myself getting worked up and my voice rising an octave. I was trying to fight the tears that were threatening In the back of my throat. 

“Mr. Security Guard.” He chuckled. 

His hands rested on either side of my legs on the counter, and he leaned forward so that his nose was almost touching mine. His eyes were a stunning blue color, except for a small bit of brown at the top of the left one. 

“What did you come all the way to Paris to do, then?” He asked quietly, his hand sliding down my bare leg, resting at my knee. I felt my core clench, his strong hand gripping my knee and his thumb softly running back and forth. 

“I- ah. Bachelorette party.” I answered dumbly. 

“Ah.” His hand slid down lower, skimming the back of my calf. I inhaled sharply as he crouched in front of me, his face directly between my knees. I swore I could feel his breath through the thin fabric of my dress. 

Undoing the buckle, he slid my shoe off and gently felt my ankle, moving it gingerly this way and that. It hurt a little, but nothing unbearable. 

“It’s not broken.” His deep voice vibrated against me. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Desire flickered in the pit of my stomach. 

Still crouched in front of me, he looked up, his eyes locking mine. The slightest raise of one eyebrow made me look away, ashamed to even think of a man like this in that way. He buckled the strap on my shoe, his eyes never leaving my face. 

Sliding his hand back up the outside of my leg, he stood. Slowly, inch by torturous inch, he slid his hand until it rested just under the edge of my skirt. 

“You know. You’re still sexy even without the fuck me pumps.” 

I stared at him, not sure I had heard him correctly. Then I laughed, a little too loud for the quiet of the bathroom. 

“Did I say something funny, Princess?” 

“I am not… I… well you said… and I’m not… I need to go back. They’ll be wondering where I am.” I finished lamely. 

“Mhmm.” He stepped back, gripping me around the waist again, lifting me off the counter and letting me slide down his hard body to the floor. “I suppose you should. I’m going with you. So you don't end up on the floor again.”

“It was the wet floor that was the problem. Not my shoes. I don't need a security detail to walk across a dance floor.” I huffed, my skin burning under my dress where his hands still rested. 

“It’s not optional.” He offered me his arm, like a gentleman. I had a feeling he was no gentleman. I laid my hand softly on his arm, he took it and wrapped it around his forearm, tucking my fingers into the crook of his elbow tightly. 

Leading me through the crowded club, I felt safe with him. Which was odd because I hadn't felt unsafe before. But there was something about being on the arm of such a massive man, who had such a quiet, strong presence. I let myself pretend for a moment. I sighed to myself, leaning a little more heavily into him, my hand tightening on his arm. 

Looking down at me, he searched my face. ‘Are you ok?’ he mouthed. I nodded, looking away embarrassed that he had noticed right away that I was closer. 

Probably can't wait to drop me with my group, I thought. That whole sexy comment was probably just an awkward attempt to keep me from crying.

Handing me into the booth, he skootched right in after me. The other girl that was watching the bags looked at him approvingly. He glowered at her. 

“I’m just gonna go… dance…” She trailed off, practically running back to the others. I could see her telling them. They all looked over, shock on their faces. 

He raised an eyebrow at me, taking the champagne bottle out of the bucket in the middle of the table. Wrapping some of the ice in someone’s shawl, he pulled my legs up into his lap. Gently, he placed the ice pack over my ankle. 

“Don’t you have work you need to get back to?” I questioned him. 

“My work?” He asked sharply, his hand gripping my shin tightly. 

“Y-yeah, don’t you need to be bouncing people or securing the exits or whatever it is that security guards do?” I tried to pull my leg off his lap, but his hand tightened even more. 

“Right. I’m off duty. And who do you work for?” He asked, his fingers skimming back and forth on my knee sending shocking waves of heat up my leg. I tried to press my thighs together nonchalantly, but his eyes left my face and focused on my legs. Giving me a small smile, his hand slid further up my leg as he leaned closer. 

“Who do you work for, sweetheart?” He breathed into my ear as his hand gripped my thigh hard. 

“I-uhm work? Oh. Ah. I manage a bakery.” I whimpered as his fingers slipped under the hem of my dress. 

“A bakery?” He asked, his grin getting bigger. “Are you a baker? Do you make sweet things all day?”

“No-no-oh!” His fingers brushed the outside of my underwear causing me to jump. “I just manage the business side. I’m actually… oh god!”

He was rubbing his fingers against the thin cotton, the friction sending my mind into a flat line. 

“You’re what now?” He sounded like he was having fun. Part of me felt good about that. He looked like he didn't have enough fun in his life. But perhaps he did this all the time. How was I to know? I gulped. 

“I can’t bake very well.” I whispered, whimpering as he increased his pressure. 

“I could teach you a thing or two.” 

Oh I bet you fucking could, I thought. 

“You can bake?” 

He nodded. His fingers slipped away and I almost cried. He was watching something behind me. 

“Well hello! Who do we have here?” One of the other girls yelled in my ear, leaning drunkenly against me as she held her hand out to him as if she wanted him to kiss the back of it. I shrank away from her, try to take my leg down again. He pulled it tighter into his lap. I could feel his hardened length bunched in his trousers beneath my calf. He shifted slightly in his seat, rubbing against me. 

He took her hand and shook just her finger awkwardly. He smiled pleasantly at the others that were crowding into the booth. 

“Who’s your friend, Cassie?” Another asked, smiling at him curiously. 

“August.” He smiled back. 

“Cassie! Oh my god, what happened?” Amy asked, noting he was holding the ice against my ankle. 

“Sky high shoes and a wet floor, I’m afraid.” He shook his head. All the others made sympathetic noises, but ignored me completely. 

“Are you alright, Cas?” Amy asked me, leaning across the table. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Nothing a few more shots won’t fix!” I pulled the bottle closer and took a swig out of it. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I tilted it towards August. His lips clamped into a slightly disapproving line, but he took it from me and had a large sip. The girls all cheered. 

Passing the bottle to the girl behind me, he pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting in his lap. Wiggling, I tried to squirm my way back onto the seat. 

“You’re staying right there, Cassie.” He whispered in my ear, his mustache bristling against the sensitive skin on the back of my neck. “Wouldn’t want anyone to see what you did to me.”

Looking back at him, he raised his eyebrow a little. 

“I didn’t do anything! That was all you.”

“Ah, but your little whimpers. Like music to my ears.”

I grabbed the bottle from the center of the table again, putting it to my lips, drinking deeply. August gently took the bottle from my lips and placed it on his, his large hands over mine still, tilting it and finished the bottle. 

“I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?” 

“What’s the matter, August? Scared you’ll have to pick me up off the ground again?” I giggled, my hand flying to my mouth. I never giggled. His eyes danced. 

“I’m just looking out for you.” 

I leaned closer, the liquor making me brave. 

“Are you my white knight? Come to save me from myself?” I whispered in his ear. His hands tightened on my hips. 

“So. Tell me. August. Why don’t you have to go back to work? Are you off for the night? Let your partner take in the bad guy and you get to come party with the ladies? Seems like this would be the busy time for you.” I gestured to the crowded dance floor. 

He smirked slightly. 

“I don’t work here. I can’t tell you where I work or what I do.” He whispered in my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine as he added, “You should stop asking about it, though. It might lead to trouble. For both of us.”

I nodded, biting my lip. 

The others decided to go back to dancing, having figured out that their attempts to engage him in conversation wasn't really working. At some point another bottle of tequila had appeared on the table. 

I reached for it, ignoring the hands digging into my waist. I looked back at him, watching his eyes as I took another sip. His pupils were dilated, his mouth slightly parted. 

“You are…” He paused, taking the bottle gently from my hands. He took another swig. 

“I’m what?” I asked, leaning into him. 

“Drunk. And beautiful.” He murmured, taking another drink. 

“Bullshit! I call bullshit! August. Walker.” I poked him in the chest. “You’re the one that’s drunk.”

“Maybe. But I still want to fuck you senseless. Not drunk enough that I can’t make you forget your name.” He murmured. “And I would never lie to you.” 

I laughed. 

“All men lie, August. Walker. August. Which is it?” 

He smiled. 

“Both.”

“Well. Walker August. Come with me.” I struggled to get off his lap again, but his hands were still holding me tightly to him. . 

“Where?” 

“Just… ugh… come.. with.. me..fuck!” I grunted trying to get out of his grasp. I gave up and flopped against him, snuggling into his neck.

“Iwantyoutocometomyhotel.”

“You what now, sweetheart?” He chuckled. I started toying with his collar, his tie having been discarded at some point and his shirt unbuttoned a little. His chest hair was mesmerizing. I swirled my finger in it. 

“I want you to come back to my hotel… with me.” I whispered. 

“Are you sure? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“So have you. Just think of it as me taking advantage of you. If you weren't drunk, you’d never consider going home with me.” I was avoiding his eyes. I didn't want to see the confirmation there. 

Tilting my head up with a finger under my chin, he looked me in the eye. 

“I will go with you on one condition. That you stop talking about yourself like that. Now.”

“I can do that. Well. I can try. I make no guarantees. I’m only human. A very flawed human. Ok I’ll stop. That doesn’t break the condition does it? Let’s start again. I’ll be good.” I nodded sagely. 

He laughed.

“Come on.” He held his arm out to me, helping me out of the crowded club and hailing a taxi. 

Driving through the dark streets of Paris, I realised that I hadn't given the driver the name of my hotel. 

“Oh, we’re going to the Rochester.” I murmured. 

“No, we're going to my place. It’s…. easier.” 

“Are you going to murder me in my sleep?” I giggled. “Woman murdered in Paris by white knight. Story at six.” 

He watched me closely. He leaned in and kissed me, his mustache rough, yet soft. His hand cupped the back of my head, holding me to him as his tongue explored mine, bringing flavors of tequila and mint. Gently nipping my lip, kissing the tip of my nose, he cuddled me next to him. 

“No.” He murmured. “I’m not.”

“That wasn’t reassuring at all, Walker August.”

He laughed again and it sounded rusty. I smiled to myself.

Letting us out in front of a small but quaint looking hotel on a side street near the Eiffel Tower, August paid the taxi. I stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, wondering if this was the stupidest thing I had ever done and thinking I should get back in the cab and go back to my hotel alone. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?” He asked, as if reading my mind. 

“I asked you first.” I muttered, turning and walking towards the door. The doorman held the door for me. “Are you coming, Walker August?”

“I will be.” He said quietly to himself. 

Just as I crossed the threshold, my shoe slipped on the glass-like surface of the lobby floor. August was with me in a second, his hand wrapped around my elbow, guiding me across the lobby to the elevator. 

“I thought I was such hot shit in these shoes.” I laughed, trying to deflect from my embarrassment. He waited for the door to shut then crowded me into the corner. 

“You’re going to throw those shoes in the trash as soon as we get to my room, do you understand?” He trailed a finger across my collar bone, his lips following suit. 

“I- ah - what? No! Do you know how much I paid for these things? They were like almost a month's rent. No. Oh god dont stop doing that.” I sighed as he was sucking on the spot of my neck right behind my ear. He bit me lightly.

“No?” He looked slightly confused that I would say that to him.

“Why do I feel like you don’t usually hear that word? It’s probably good for you to hear it occasionally.” I laughed as the doors opened. He led me down the hall, opening the door. 

Two queen sized beds took up most of the room. One had a small suitcase on it with suits similar to what he was wearing. A lap top sat on the small table by a balcony door. Turning to watch him as he locked the door behind him, I didn't know what to do. 

“The shoes.” He demanded, leaning against the door and crossing his arms. 

“What am I supposed to do my walk of shame in? Your bedroom slippers?” I quipped, backing into the room. 

“There's an idea. Sexy. Wearing my shirt as well?” He kicked off the door, slowly coming towards me. 

“Ha!” I scoffed. “I doubt it would fii-”

He quirked an eyebrow. 

“Go on. You doubt it would?” He was still advancing. 

“I doubt it would be warm enough.” I grinned, proud of my quick thinking. 

“Mhmm. It would fit you perfectly, by the way. Take off the shoes. Please.” He stood in front of me, arms still crossed. 

Tracing his lips with my finger, dragging it down his jawline and his throat, I smiled. 

“You know, Walker. You don’t scare me half as much as I think you should.” I kissed him softly. Kicking off the shoes, I went out to the balcony. 

“Oh, what a lovely view.” I whispered. 

“Yes. I always stay here when I’m in town. It's off the beaten path, but the view is the best in the city. Absolutely gorgeous.”

I looked at him, expecting him to be looking at the tower, but he was looking at me. 

“Oh. Oh my god. That was so cheesy.” I giggled, earning a grin from him. “That's a great pick up line, Mr. Walker. Maybe try it on a girl that isn't already in your room.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, reveling in the vibrations his quiet laugh spread across my chest as he pulled me closer. 

“I haven’t laughed or smiled this much in a long time.” He murmured, searching my eyes for something. 

“I’m glad to be of service. Anything for a white knight.”

His lips crashed down on mine, hungry. Pushing me up against the ornate concrete balustrade, his hands gripping my bottom. He lifted me effortlessly and perched me on the wide railing. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands over his chest and down his stomach. 

“Are you scared, Princess?” He asked, kissing my neck. 

“No.” I breathed, pulling at his belt and sliding it loose. Dipping my hand into his pants, I asked, "Should I be?”

“No.” He groaned as I stroked him, his length growing harder beneath my hand. 

“No, you want me to stop? Or no, I shouldn’t be scared?” I asked cheekily, still rubbing my hand up and down his length. 

“You’ve got such a fresh mouth, you know that?” He growled in my ear. 

“So I’ve been told.” I gave him a saucy smile, feeling a thrill as he growled again and yanked me off the banister to stand in front of him. 

“I’d put that put that mouth to good use if I didn’t want to fuck you so badly.” He whispered, turning me abruptly away from him. Pulling my arms above my head, he slowly tugged my dress off. His hands slid up the back of my legs, causing my knees to feel weak. Softly he caressed my hips and bottom, twisting his fingers in my panties. 

He gave a sharp tug, I heard the thin fabric tear, felt the sharp sting of it pulling against me and the night air on my skin. He kissed my lower back, tracing my spine with his tongue. I shivered more from anticipation than the cold. 

Kissing his way up my back he murmured against my skin, his voice sending shockwaves through my core. 

“Are you too cold out here?” His fingers slid into my folds, teasing me. I gasped and pushed back instinctively, feeling him plunge a thick finger into my heat. I leaned against the banister for support as my legs practically gave out. 

“No! Oh my god, yes!” I hissed. 

“Is that a no, you want me to stop? Or a no it’s not too cold outside?” I could feel his smile against my back. I thrust back into his hand, grinding against him. 

“Shut up and fuck me, August.” I demanded. 

“Just trying to make sure we’re on the same page, is all.” He pulled his fingers away, lining himself up with my entrance. I could feel him, testing. I pushed back a little, impatient to feel him. 

“Easy, sweetheart. I don’t want to hurt you. Let’s go slow at first.” He kissed my back again, slipping in a little further. I sighed at the stretching feeling, wanting more. He pulled out and pushed in again, a little further this time. The burning stretch was so good, I couldn’t think straight. 

“August, please!” I begged. I tried to push back, but he was holding my hips too tight for any movement. 

“Almost there, Beautiful.” He sounded strained. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking like it was taking everything in his power not to just plunge into me. Slowly, oh so slowly, he sank in all the way, his hips pressing against my skin. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, caressing my backside, and up my back. “So fucking hot.”

I pushed against him, eager for movement. His hands rubbing my cool skin felt amazing but it also meant his iron grip wasn’t controlling my thrusts any more. I bounced back against him, pulling forward and back again. White hot pleasure ripples through my stomach as I felt my walls stretching to accommodate him. 

“You are nothing like what I thought you’d be. You keep surprising me.” He murmured, his hands digging into my hips as he began a slow, steady rhythm. Biting my lip to keep from crying out and waking his neighbors, I nodded. 

“That’s a good thing, sweetheart.” He whispered, bottoming out against me. Pulling out, he turned me to face him, pulling a leg over his hip and thrusting into me again. “I want to see you.” 

The cold concrete of the banister was digging into my back but I didn’t care. His forehead pressed against mine, August picked up his pace. My hands roamed over his muscles back, holding on for dear life as he pounded into me. 

I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach, a tingling that was shooting to a central point, waiting to break. I threw my head back and dug my fingers into his shoulders. 

“August. Oh my god, August. I can’t. I can’t. Oh my god!” 

He kissed my neck and jaw, across my collarbone and down my chest. Swirling his tongue around a nipple, he took it between his teeth and sucked. I cried out from the pleasurable pain, feeling it in my core. 

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and pushed harder, faster. I could feel him tensing and was worried that he would come before me. It always happened. I never had an orgasm that I didn’t give myself. No man had ever waited for me. I wanted to come. I wanted to do this with him. I groaned as I felt the tightness in my belly slipping away. 

“Come on, sweetheart. You’re almost there. Don’t think about it. Get out of your own head and come for me.” He breathed into my neck, nipping me. Reaching between us, his thumb circled my clit, pressing it roughly. I felt the spring coil and release, snapping. My walls clenched for him, fluttering and pulsating around him. 

“Fuuuuck!” He grunted, thrusting me through my orgasm. “That’s it. Good girl, yes. Come for me. So fucking beautiful.” He murmured. 

I floated on my wave and felt his thrusts become even more frantic and erratic. I gripped him tightly, wrapping my leg around him more securely. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, tickling him. 

“Come for me, August.” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. 

He growled and I felt him twitch deep inside of me, filling me. I sighed, reveling in the absolute closeness. He kept me held close, catching his breath. Kissing my neck, chest, cheeks, lips, anything he could reach. 

He grabbed my other leg and swung it up and around his other hip, his hands digging into my ass. Still deep inside me, he walked us into the room. 

Laying me on the bed, he crawled up next to me, pulling me into his side, tucking my head under his chin. His big hands roamed over my skin, as if they hadn’t gotten enough and still wanted to learn more. 

I sighed contentedly, snuggling up against his broad chest, my hands splayed into his dark curls. 

He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me. 

“The city is so quiet over here. It’s kind of nice. If it was always like this, I could get used to the city.” I murmured. 

“Still too busy for my liking. I’m more of a country guy. I like the woods. Mountains. Real quiet.” 

“Mmm like a cabin in the woods? By a stream? That would be amazing.” 

“A girl after my heart.” He murmured sleepily. 

After a while, his breathing slowed, as well as his heartbeat. He was asleep. I lay in his arms, feeling quite content, until my mind woke from its sex and tequila clouded stupor. 

He’s going to be mortified when he wakes up and sees you in his bed, you know that, right? I thought. But. He didn’t seem that wasted, did he? Surely he knows what I look like. Maybe he really does think I’m beautiful. 

I looked up at his sleeping face. I wondered who he was. What he did for a living that I couldn’t ask him about. What he really thought of me. Was I just some easy fix? A way to scratch an itch? 

Oh my god, of course you were! People don’t fall in love after knowing each other for two hours. He saw a drunk, depressed, pathetic woman who he knew would be more than willing to jump on his dick. You should get out of here. Do you really want to have that awkward conversation in the morning? 

Slowly, I worked my way out of his arms. I slid off the bed, crawling across the floor, finding my dress hanging half off the balcony. My shoes were closer to the door. My clutch was sitting on the little table. I slipped my dress over my head, silently cursing him for ripping my panties. 

It had been extremely hot though. 

Yeah, I guess it was. I thought to myself begrudgingly. 

Hell yeah it was. 

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my clutch and noticed a pen and some paper. I jotted a quick note to him, just in case he worried. 

_August,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye, but we both know that the tequila had a lot more to do with this than attraction did. In your part anyways. I want you to remember me how I looked with the beer goggles on. Good luck with whatever you’re doing. This was fun, I’d say we should do it again some time, but that would defeat the purpose of never seeing you again._

_Please take care of yourself._

_XO,_

_Cassie_

I looked at him sleeping, snoring lightly. I really wanted to go back to the bed and snuggle up with him, be damned what he thought In the morning. It had been so long since someone just held me like that and fell asleep. If ever. 

I stepped on something on the floor, stopping to pick it up. His shirt. I smiled sadly, tucking it under my arm. 

I shook my resolve, turning and silently leaving the room. There was a slight click when the door shut behind me and I paused, listening. I didn’t hear anything, so I quickly got into the elevator, putting on my shoes as the doors closed. 

My heart was racing as I crossed the deserted lobby. The kindly door man flagged a cab for me, handing me in and shutting the door behind me. 

When I reached my hotel, I stopped at the front desk, asking them to move my flight up, and for another cab to take me to the airport as soon as possible. I packed fast, showered quickly and was back in the lobby within an hour. 

I let out a breath of relief that I wasn’t sure why I was holding as my cab pulled away from the Rochester. I didn’t see the man in the brown trench coat getting out of a cab that had pulled up just as mine departed. I didn’t see him swoop into the lobby and threaten the poor night manager with bodily harm if he didn’t tell him my room number. I didn’t see him storm up the stairs, his anger too hot to stand waiting for the elevator. I didn’t see him shoulder the door open. I didn’t see him sink to sit on the bed, looking around the empty room, trying to figure out why this was bothering him so much as he clutched my note in his hand. 

As I sat on the plane, waiting for it to taxi, I felt sad. He seemed like a guy who needed to be loved. Needed an anchor. Maybe it could have been something. I should have at least said goodbye, I thought. 

The guilt was washing over me as well as a hangover. I shut the window shade and put on my headphones, listening to a soothing mix. 

Wait. What? 

My eyes flew back open and I flipped the shade back up. Blinking, I thought for sure I had seen him standing on the runway. 

I laughed at myself. You’re seeing what you want to see, Cassie. The knight in shining armor chasing after you. Like some kind of romance novel. 

Several weeks passed and my life had returned to normal. I was working way too much, trying to forget about the man I had left in the middle of the night. My mind kept playing different scenarios over and over. What would have happened if I had stayed? 

I thought I had seen him once as I was driving. Standing in a crowd of people, waiting for the light to turn so they could cross. When I looked back, he wasn’t there. 

I was having trouble concentrating. Thinking about how he felt, thinking about his laugh. Daydreaming about doing domestic things with him, like laughing while cooking together. 

I was pulled out of a daze by my office phone ringing. I grabbed it, answering. 

“Cassie, can you explain to me why my soon to be father in law is having a fucking cow about some CIA agent who was combing his hotel looking for you? What the fuck did you do?” Amy cried in my ear. “Jean is freaking out, something about some money not being declared properly or something. Cassie? Cassie!”

“Oh god. He was CIA? That makes so much more sense… Amy, why is he looking for me now? That was like four weeks ago! Did he say anything?”

“No. That’s when he was looking for you. The morning after the bachelorette party. All he said was that he would rip out Thomas’s tongue if he didn’t tell him what room you were in. He only told him because he knew you were already gone. His dad just found out about it now. He broke the fucking door to your room, Cassie. What happened? Are you ok? Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need help?”

“No. No, I’m fine. He was probably just upset because I stole his shirt. I’m sure he’s over it.” 

“Cassie.” Amy sounded stressed. 

“Amy, don’t worry about me. Other than being tired as fuck, I’m fine. He’s a government agent. A man of the law. He’s not going to do anything to me. It’s fine. I’m sure our night of drunken passion wasn’t so mind blowing that he’s going to track me down.” I laughed. “Are you ok?” 

The flood gates opened and she began telling me about how she was having serious second thoughts. She wasn’t sure that she really loved Jean and that he’d been being rather nasty to her about the CIA guy and his family’s business affairs were starting to worry her. Two hours later, she was booking a flight home. She’d decided that she was leaving him and that she didn’t want to be a part of that life. 

I told her to call me and I would pick her up from the airport whenever she came in. 

After getting off the phone with her, I was shutting down my computer and I glanced at my calendar. 

“No. No no no no no. Fuck. No.” I was late. A week late. 

In a panic, I left work, stopping at the store and buying several tests. I hurried home, dropping them on the counter. I changed into his shirt, which fit perfectly. He’d been right about that. I’d been wearing it a lot. It still smelled like him. I tried not to read too much into how comforting it was. 

Coming down the stairs, there was a loud knock at the door. 

Opening the door, I gasped to find a broad shouldered man standing on my doorstep, watching a neighbor across the street get into his car. Turning as the door opened, he gave me a lopsided smile that didn’t quite hide the hurt I thought I saw in his eyes. 

“Hello, Princess. You didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, angst, slight mention of abuse

“August? What the? What are you - Why? How? How did-?” I stared dumbly at him, holding the door like a shield. A slightly sardonic smile met my stuttering. 

“So you do remember me? I thought maybe the liquor would make you forget. You know, beer goggles and all that.” He sounded sarcastic, which I thought was probably his defense against something completely else. _Hurt pride probably_. I narrowed my eyes at him, pulling the door open a little more. 

“Did you come all this way just to be a dick or did you have something to say to me?” I snapped. 

Raising a slightly impressed eyebrow at me, he stepped forward a bit, entering my space. 

“I wanted to know what the fuck you meant by this?” He growled, holding up my note, worn and faded as if he had held it in his hand for many hours, rubbing his fingers over my words. 

I blinked away my fanciful thoughts. 

“What about it? I just wanted to let you know that…. That I was ok… with what happened…and I knew it wouldn’t be… that it was just… what it was…that you didn’t have to feel…. bad about it. You didn’t have to feel obligated to…” I trailed off, seeing that was not the right thing to say as his nostrils flared. 

“What did I say?” He hissed. “We had an agreement, Cassie.”

“What agreement? Can we not do this here?” I asked, realizing I was wearing little more than this man’s shirt and standing in my doorway in clear view of my neighbor who had stopped his car at the end of his drive and was watching our tense exchange closely. Stepping back to allow him entrance, he swept past me. I gave my neighbor a little smile and a wave. 

“Who is he?” August asked, his arms crossed against his broad chest. 

“Who? The guy in the car? I don’t even know his name. He lives across the street. He was probably just making sure I was ok. You know, neighborly concern. Since you’re obviously here to murder me.” I scoffed at him. 

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_ I wondered at his obvious jealousy. He stared me down. I put my hands on my hips. 

“How did you find me, August? If you wont tell me why you’re here.” I snapped. 

He raised his chin a little bit, a smirk gracing his beautifully chiseled face. 

“I have my ways.”

“Isn’t that misappropriation of government funds?” I laughed mockingly. I was getting irritated that he just thought that he could do what he wanted and show up at my door. What if I hadn’t wanted to see him again. It didn’t matter that all I had thought of for the past several weeks was him. He didn’t know that. He didn’t need to know that. 

With barely a blink of his eye, he had me backed up against the counter, his arms bracing the edge, caging me between them. With his hard body pressed against me, I couldn’t move. Trying not to think about how I had missed the feel of him being close to me, even though I had only experienced it for such a short time. I pushed half heartedly at his chest. 

“How do you know I work for the government? Hmm? Did you lie to me before?” His breath washed over my face, the fresh scent of mint and his cologne enveloping me. “Who do you work for, Princess?” 

Biting my lip, I tried to maintain a hard eye contact with him. How was it that this man that I barely knew could sweep in like this and I would do anything for him? Because all he had to do was ask and I would have done anything in that moment. 

“I didn’t fucking lie, you asshole. You must have said something about working for the CIA when you busted down my hotel room door. Remember that? Jesus, are you always this paranoid?” I saw realization dawning in his eyes. 

“I may have flashed my badge at the night manager…” He had the grace to look a little sheepish. 

“Was that before or after you threatened bodily harm on him?” I smiled a little at him. He was cute when he was embarrassed. 

“Why are you here, August?” I asked softly.

“We had a deal.” 

“What are you talking about?”

He held up my note. I shook my head, not understanding. 

“We both know that the tequila had a lot more to do with this than attraction did. In your part anyways. I want you to remember me how I looked with the beer goggles on.” He quoted, disdain dripping from his words. “I told you that I would go with you on one condition. That was our deal. You broke that deal. Which means that you owe me.”

Mouthing wordlessly, I let out an incredulous laugh. Surely he wasn’t serious?

“So… you hunted me down because I talked some shit about myself in a Dear John note that I left after I deserted your hotel room while you were asleep?” I murmured, not sure what was going on. “I gave you an out. And what exactly do I owe you? That was certainly never discussed.”

“An out?” His voice was dangerously low. 

“Yeah… so you didn’t have to get rid of me in the morning. I saved you the awkward wake up call.” 

“I think I was perfectly capable of making that decision on my own. You didn’t give me the chance to make a choice . I wasn’t done with you. That was only round one, sweetheart.” He purred, running his finger up my bare leg, sliding it along the hem of his shirt I was wearing. “I told you this would fit you perfectly. I was a little sad you took this one though, it’s my favorite. Goes with all my suits.”

“I - ah. Do you want - oh!” His fingers dug into my waist as he lifted me onto the counter. “Want it back?”

“Mmm. No. Spoils of war. You stole it, fair and square.” Drawing his finger down the open collar. “Why didn’t you stay, Cassie?” 

Sighing, I looked away from his piercing eyes. I knew it was my own self esteem problems that had made me leave, and I didn’t want to say it. Part of me was screaming that this was bad, very bad. He had tracked me down, and that’s not something that stable people do. But part of me was secretly living for this moment. My white knight was a little off, maybe even dangerous, but he had come for me, hadn’t he?

“I just. I didn’t think that a guy like you could have really wanted a girl like me.” I whispered. 

“Cassie…” He warned.

“No, August. No. That is not me talking badly about myself. That is a fact. That is my life. A girl like me doesn’t get the white knight. We don’t get Prince Charming. Not unless he is very drunk or something is seriously wrong with him. Sometimes hot guys just have an itch they need scratched and no one is around but the chubby girl. It happens.” 

“I wasn’t drunk.” He growled. I scoffed at that. He shook his head. “No. I wasn’t. I was a little buzzed maybe, but not drunk. Not as drunk as you were. Those damn shoes.” He chuckled. 

Rolling my eyes, I couldn’t help but give him a smile. 

“Why can’t you believe that I found you attractive without the assistance of alcohol? At first, I’ll admit it. I just meant to help you. Like I said, those shoes were sexy as hell but I knew you were going to hurt yourself. But then when I saw you sitting on the floor, and how you reacted in that bathroom… I couldn’t resist you. I needed you to be mine. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it. Please tell me that you felt it too. Was I imagining the connection?” His eyes searched mine desperately. 

I had felt it. I felt it still. He had been all I could think about for weeks. 

“This is crazy. We barely know each other. No, we don’t even barely know each other.” I breathed. 

“But you feel it.” He stated, not asked. 

“August… I… Yes. Yes I feel an attraction, how could I not? It doesn’t mean it’s anything to read into.” I looked away. “It’s just a passing fancy, Walker. I’m sure you can find a much more suitable girl in your travels.”

Pressing his hand to the side of my face, he turned it gently to face him. 

“Cassie… this… ** _this_**.” His lips tightened into a frustrated line, unable to put to words what he was trying to say, and he exhaled sharply. 

“Nothing distracts me from a mission. Nothing. Yet all I can think of is you. I’ve been questioning if maybe there’s another way…that maybe the mission is not the answer….something I’ve never questioned, ever.” He was searching for the words and I felt my heart melting. 

_Could he really feel this way, about me?_

“Something about you just gets to me. You are so pure, so beautiful… don’t. Do not roll your eyes at me.”

He looked pissed. Like he couldn’t believe that I would defy his wishes again. Strong hands gripped my shoulders and he leaned in even closer.

“I will not hesitate to put you over my knee, Princess.”

I laughed nervously. 

“I’m not into bondage.” I stopped laughing at the look on his face, my joke falling flat. 

“That’s not bondage, Sweetheart. And you never know what you like until you try it. I told you already that you need to stop. I’m not going to tell you again.”

I nodded. 

_Well, fuck._

“You are nothing of the world that I have to work in everyday. I’ve never felt this way. I’ve never felt this kind of want. This kind of need. This kind of…. Possessiveness. You’re mine. I need you to be mine.” He looked desperate and my heart skipped a beat. 

Leaning his forehead against mine, he whispered, “Have you thought of me?”

I thought about lying. For a second. August saying that I was his both scared me and sent a flutter through my stomach. _I’m his? He needs me? What the fuck is going on? How can this be real? But I need to know. I can’t live without knowing. I need to let go and find out what happens. I want him to be mine. He belongs to me._

“Yes. I’ve thought of pretty much nothing but you. I feel it, too, August. You belong to me.” I whispered, touching his cheek. 

His lips crashed on mine, a searing kiss as strong hands cradled my face, pulling me closer. Hot kisses rained down on my chest as his fingers flipped my shirt buttons open. Cradling my breast in his hand, he sucked on my collar bone, leaving what was sure to be a deep purple mark the next day. Hands roving all over my body, caressing and grasping, he explored me. Running my fingers through his curls, I sighed in contentment. 

Fingers dug in at my hips hooking into my panties, he slid them under my bottom and down my legs. Tossing them on the floor, he ran his hands back up my legs, exactly like he had that night in the bathroom. Nipping my lip softly, he gave me that lopsided smile. 

“How’s your ankle?” He asked. 

“Fine, it was just a little twist.” I answered, a little confused at the change in subject. 

“Are you sure? I should have a look, just to make sure.” He ran his fingers back down to my knee, circling it lightly, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. 

Kneeling before me, he took my ankle in his hands, turning it gently this way and that. Pressing the sides, he looked up at me to gauge my reaction. He nodded, seeming satisfied with his inspection. 

His eyes locking mine, he let out a long breath that I felt at my core. My knees hit his shoulders as instinctively I tried to close my legs. A small smirk crossed his lips. Turning his head, he brought his lips softly to my inner knee, his warm breath settling over my skin. Gentle kisses trailed up my leg. His mustache bristled against me roughly, the juxtaposition with his sweet kisses making me fidget and pull my leg away. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” He murmured against me, his large hands wrapping around my thighs, pushing my legs open further and pinning me to the counter. 

Closer and closer he teased, and I felt my breaths coming in short gasps. 

_Holy Mother of God._

“August, I… don’t you think maybe we should….”

“What, Princess? What do you think we should be doing?” He whispered, having reached his goal. Dipping his tongue against my folds, he lavished me with the most intimate of kisses. 

“Get to know each other a little better before we… oh god!” 

He clasped his lips around that tender bud and sucked. I felt my eyes cross and my legs shake against his grip. 

“We know lots of things about each other, like for instance, I know that you loved that.” His voice low and growling, I could feel the vibrations go right up my spine. 

Gasping, I threw my head back against the cabinets behind me as he delved in again. My hands grasped for some purchase against the smooth counter, knocking into the bag that I had abandoned earlier. 

I stiffened, the reason that bag was there came rushing into my mind, blocking out the sensations from between my legs. Stopping because he noticed my body lock up, he looked up at me from under his brow and followed my line of sight. 

His hand releasing my thigh, he reached around me and pulled one of the sickeningly pink boxes out of the bag. 

He sat there on his knees, holding the test with a terrified look on his face. It looked as though his life was flashing before his eyes and he was questioning every decision he had ever made. After a full minute had passed he took a horrified, shuddering breath, and looked me in the eyes. 

“How- how- how…. what? How? But… what? Am I the…? Is it…? Me?”

I nodded, a little bit offended that he had to ask if it was him, but then remembering how I had met him, I couldn’t really fault the poor man. 

He slowly stood, staring into my eyes. 

“When were you going to tell me? How were you going to tell me? What were you going to do?” 

“Well… I didn’t know if there was anything to tell yet I’m just a little late. And I don’t know what I’m going to do. I haven’t really had time to think about it.” I muttered, trying to close my legs but he was still standing between them. His hand landed heavily on my thigh, rubbing it. 

_Comfortingly? Is he comforting me?_

“How late are you?” He asked, reading the back of the box, then digging in the bag, looking at the different kinds. 

“A week.” I tried to close my shirt, but his hand slid up from my thigh to wrap around my back, preventing me. HIs thumb drew lazy circles across my spine. 

“Any morning sickness? Are your breasts tender? Have you been tired?”

“I guess yeah, they’ve been sore but that’s normal for around this time of the month…I’m always tired. I don’t sleep well normally. No nausea, Doctor.” 

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes a bit. He resumed reading the back of the box. He held the one he was reading up and tapped the box. 

“Take this one now. It shows earlier than the other brands.” 

I nodded, trying to get down from the counter, but he held me, stepping closer. Running his thumb along my jawline, he kissed me gently. 

“I will be there, no matter what happens. Or what you decide to do.” He stared into my eyes. I could feel tears pricking the corner of my eyes. 

“I didn’t realize until just this afternoon… I didn’t think I’d ever see you again… I didn’t know how to reach you even if I…. I’m sorry. This is just a mess. I didn’t even think and then you…. and I just… you didn’t ask for this…”

“Neither did you. It’ll be ok, Cassie. We’ll figure it out. I’ll figure this out.” He looked worried as he kissed my forehead. Kissing his way down my face, he kissed my lips tenderly, almost lovingly. 

_It couldn’t be love this soon, could it? Stop being a romantic dumbass, Cass._

Deepening the kiss, he pushed against me, his large hands gripping my ass so hard I was sure there would be bruises. His tongue danced with mine, my hands roaming his muscled back. Breaking the kiss, I gasped for air as he continued his ministrations to my neck, nipping and sucking in turn. 

His fingers found my heat, slipping in to take up what his tongue had left off moments before. Stroking me, he pushed his finger deep within and worked me until I cried out his name, pulsing around him. 

Desperately, I gripped his belt, yanking it undone. The button on his pants went flying as I pulled at it roughly, unzipping and pushing down his pants and boxers. Grasping his already rock hard cock, I guided him into me, reveling in the way he hissed between his teeth as he sunk into me. 

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him as tight as I could, gripping his back with my hands. 

“August!” I pleaded, not needing to say anything else. Sighing as he began a punishing pace right away, not giving me time to adjust like he had the first time, I closed my eyes. I buried my face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. 

_This feels right. This **is** right. This is where I belong._

“Fuck, Cassie… you are perfect…” He breathed into my hair, his hips snapping against me. “So fucking beautiful.”

I bit into his shoulder, hearing him growl as I came unraveled again, my walls clenching around him. He didn’t stop his pace, still mercilessly pounding me against the counter. 

His thrusts became erratic, more shallow as he neared his release. I kissed his shoulder where I had just bit him, small tender kisses around the red area. He sank into me with a groan, filling me as he twitched inside me. 

Breathing heavily, he lay his forehead against mine. Kissing me gently, he picked me up as before, carrying me to the stairs with my legs wrapped around him, still buried inside me. 

“I’m assuming your bedroom is upstairs?” He chuckled. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get a blueprint of my house in your dossier.” I whispered into his neck. 

“I did. But you could use that room off the kitchen as a bedroom if you wanted.” 

“August!”

“I’m good at my job, Princess.”

“Ah, yes. The job. The job that I’m not allowed to know about. How does that work, exactly?”

He laid me against the pillows, crawling up beside me and tucking me into his side. 

“Don’t know about it. That’s how it works.” He murmured against my hair. 

“Ah. I guess I should stop asking you about it then?” 

“Yes.”

“So should I just pretend that you are independently wealthy? A man of property or something like that?”

“If anyone asks, tell them I work in accounting.” 

“Why would people ask?” 

“Get some rest, Cassie.”

Rubbing my back, he pulled me closer. Yanking the blankets up, he wrapped them around us as if blocking out the world that might ask questions about his profession. 

“Can I know anything about you? Or is your whole life a secret?”

He sighed, pulling me closer. 

“That’s a no, then.” I closed my eyes, wondering what life would be like if this panned out. Never really knowing anything about him. 

_Could I live like that? What even was this? Just physical? No, that doesn’t seem right, even though it hasn’t really been anything but that. There’s a connection, isn’t there?_

He sighed. “Get out of your head, Cassie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Walker.”

“Fine. I’m from western Pennsylvania. I grew up on a farm that would have been better off being left to regrowth. My father was a drunken asshole. He would get wasted and take out his failures on my mother and then when I was old enough, me. I had a younger sister who died too early, and my mother never regained any real state of consciousness after it. Eventually, I grew bigger than he was. I made sure he didn’t hit my mother ever again. I went into the military at 18, and the rest I can’t tell you. Now you know about me.”

“August… “ I propped myself up on my elbow, looking at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. Well, I did, but.. I’m sorry.”

He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. A muscle twitched in his cheek, and his eyes flicked to me. 

“She would have been fine if she could have seen a doctor. My father wasted whatever money he ever made off the farm on whiskey. The disparity between healthcare for the rich and the poor…” He shook his head and his eyes looked haunted. 

I lay against his chest, my hand slipping into his chest hair. I wrapped my body around him as much as I could, mourning his young sister with him. Drawing circles across his chest, I snuggled up close to him, closing my eyes. 

“Maybe someday we can go to that cabin by a stream, and just forget the world.” I murmured, his warmth making me sleepy. 

“I have one.” He replied. 

“Ah, so you are a man of property. Good. Let’s go someday.”

As I drifted to sleep, I heard him say, “You got it, Sweetheart.”

~*~

I woke several hours later, the heat from his body combined with being cocooned in the blankets making me sweat. Lifting my head enough to see the alarm clock, I was surprised to see that it was just after midnight. I lay for a moment, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. I felt so safe wrapped in his arms, I didn’t want to leave. 

_Let’s get this over with, Cass._

Slowly, I worked my way out of his grasp, stilling a few times when he muttered in his sleep, something about someone named Solomon not answering the damn phone. Once his breathing slowed again, I slid off the side of the bed, shaking my head at how I was doing this again. 

_Obviously this time is different, you aren’t leaving. You’re just going downstairs. But yes. Let’s hope this doesn’t become a regular occurrence._

I crawled across the floor and out into the hallway, sitting at the edge of the steps and buttoning my shirt up. I thought about switching it for the one he had been wearing today. 

_This one is losing its scent. I silently laughed to myself. Like its a fucking candle or something. Jesus, Cas._

As quietly as I could, I snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen, retrieving the box that August had said I should use. I waited, hearing him snore loudly, then hearing his toss and turn a bit. Eventually, it was quiet and I proceeded with my mission. 

Standing in the bathroom, I stared at the little window. _This little window could change my life. What would happen if it was positive? What would happen if it was negative? Would he make good on his promise to be here, whatever happened? Could he even keep such a promise?_

My mind was whirl of questions and no answers. 

________________________________________________________________

Waking with a start, August sat up straight in the bed, looking around wildly. He didn’t recognize where he was at first. 

Then it came back to him. _Cassie_. 

Turing, he searched the empty bed, knowing she wasn’t there, but having to check anyways. 

“Fuck.” He growled. 

Did she leave, again? Had any of what she had said been real? Was she just humoring him?

He jumped out of the bed silently, stalking down the stairs. He saw the dim light coming from the small bathroom off the kitchen, the door slightly ajar. Breathing a sigh of relief, he berated himself for doubting her. Standing just outside, he listened. 

Silence. 

“Come on you stupid thing. How hard is it to show a damn line?” Cassie muttered impatiently. 

She had taken it. 

_What am I going to do? How am I going to fix this?_ Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open slowly. 

Standing there in his pilfered shirt and her hair an absolute disaster, looking like a dream to him, she was biting her lip, watching the little plastic stick, muttering to herself. 

In that moment, he knew. He knew that he would do whatever he had to do to protect her. No one would come anywhere near her. Or their child, if there was a child. If there wasn’t one, he would still do everything in his power to stop the wheels he had helped to put into motion. For her. He would be her white knight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, a little angsty stuff

Heart pounding, I watched the little window. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the second pink line appear slowly. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but rubbing my tired eyes and blinking hard, I looked again. It was there. Grabbing the box, I looked at the back. 

**_Two pink lines means you’re pregnant!_** the box screamed back at me in a flowery font. 

“Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.” I breathed, my hands shaking as I looked into the mirror at my own wide, frightened eyes staring back. Jumping a little, I realized August was standing there, a strange look on his face, watching me. He looked like he was a million miles away. His eyes snapped to mine as he came back from wherever he was. 

“Cassie?” he murmured, the unasked question hanging in the air between us. Slowly, I nodded. 

He leaned against the doorjamb, the breath escaping his lungs in a loud exhale, his face unreadable. In my mind, I thought I could feel the disappointment radiating off him. The distaste. The disdain. The disgust. 

_He hates you. He’s stuck with you. Why would he want to stay? Oh god, what if he stays, but hates you forever for it? Or he’ll just leave and pretend I - no, we. Fuck, we. Pretend we never existed. This baby will hate you, too. For driving their father away. For not even knowing him. How are you going to explain that when your child asks about their father? That it was some drunken night with a stranger. A baby…. Oh god. I’m going to have a baby. Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god!_

I felt the panic start to settle over me like a fog. My breathing became shallow and rapid. I started to pace in front of the mirror. Still holding the test in one hand, my grip on it so tight my knuckles were white, I looked at it, unsure of what I was seeing for a moment. Then remembering what it was, I flung it into the sink, wrapping my arms around my stomach. 

“What am I going to do? What am I going to do?” I muttered to myself. “A baby. I can’t. I can’t. What am I going to do? You don’t want this, do you? Fuck, of course not!! I didn’t want this either. Oh my god! What if it can hear me! I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean that… It’s not your fault that your mom and dad are morons! You didn’t do anything wrong! Oh my god. Mom. I’m gonna be a mom. I can’t. I just. Fuck.”

I stopped pacing and looked at him. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, his hand outstretched, but I just waved it off and started pacing again. 

“I have nothing to offer a child! All I do is work. I’m not fun! No one has ever said I’m fun. Kids don’t smile at me in the store. I don’t know what to do. I have no one to help me! It’s not that I didn’t want a child, someday…maybe. I just never thought it would happen, and then this. I can’t raise a child in this house! I think it has lead paint!” I gestured wildly at the doorway.

“And the schools around here aren’t great. I don’t want to sell my house! And where do you even live? ARE YOU HOMELESS? Oh my god, and you! You! August Walker, Walker August. Is that your real name? What do you even do? I can’t even ask or you’ll have to kill me, is that it? You’re probably some kind of international assassin, secret agent man or some shit, and that’s why you can’t tell me. What kind of father can an assassin be? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO ON CAREER DAY? As if anyone would believe that you’re an accountant. Maybe a personal trainer or something, because look at you. But you can’t want this. How could you, unless you did this on purpose. Oh my fucking god, DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?” 

I stopped pacing again, my hands resting on my belly. I felt the shuddering breath rip through me as the tears began. Sinking to the floor, I kneeled on the shower mat, sobbing. He stepped forward from where he had watched my meltdown with the smallest of upticks on the side of his mouth. Not really enjoying it, but feeling the connection he had mentioned earlier. Kneeling in front of me, he pulled my shaking frame into his lap, his strong arms wrapping around me. 

I gasped for air as his arms tightened around me, his large hand rubbing my back while quietly shushing me. I shook my head, my senses coming back a little. 

“August. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry. I am so sorry, I’m just… freaking out a smidge.”

“A smidge?” I could hear the smile as he murmured in my ear, as he settled down next to me, his long legs on either side of me, cradling me in his arms. He talked quietly as I continued to laugh and cry in equal measure. 

“I think you’ll be a good mom.” He murmured. 

“You don’t even know me, August.”

“I know more about you than you think,” he chuckled. “And if you’re that worried about if you’re going to be a bad mom, it means you’ll be a good mom. As for career day, maybe by then I’ll have a different one. We could open a bakery.”

“I can’t bake. You know that.”

“You think you can’t bake.” 

How long we sat entwined on the bathroom floor, I didn’t know. It felt like hours, but it may have been minutes. He just held me patiently, his fingers drawing patterns on my back until I calmed and my breathing evened. I leaned into his arms, my face pressed against his neck, inhaling the scent of him that had already become comforting to me. 

Eventually, he reached over and turned on the shower, sticking his hand into the stream to test the temperature. Once he was satisfied with it, he stood, pulling me up with him. Hugging me into his bare chest, he once again spoke reassurances into my hair. Standing back, he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. 

“Am I ever going to get my shirt back?” He asked, a gleam in his eye. I laughed quietly. 

“I was going to trade this one in for the one you wore yesterday. It’s losing its scent,” I murmured, looking down at his hands, not wanting to meet his eyes. His lips brushed against my forehead tenderly as he pulled me back into him. 

“Princess, you’re going to be the death of me. You’re too pure. I don’t know how to handle you.” Breaking the embrace, he slipped his shirt off my shoulders, turned me, and nudged me towards the shower. 

“Gently. But not too gently.” I gave him a lopsided smile. He let out a little growl that hit me right at my core. 

“Relax for a little bit.”

Watching him over my shoulder as he left, mostly closing the door behind him, I sighed and stepped into the shower. The water temperature was perfect. I stood and let the water soothe me and wash away the tears that had dried on my face. The steam embraced me, calming me. I took a deep breath. 

_I can do this. It’ll be ok. If he stays, fine. If not, that’s fine, too. We can do this. Me and you. And maybe him._ I touched my stomach gently, wondering at the tiny human that was already starting to grow. _Would they be like him? Have his striking blue eyes with the tiny bit of brown? His curls? His killer smile? I hope so._

Turning off the water when it began to run cold, I stepped out feeling a little better. I was still freaked out by the whole thing, but I would figure it out. I grabbed a towel, noticing that he had brought his shirt from yesterday, a light gray, and placed it on the counter along with my robe.

Allowing myself a little grin at the sweet gesture, I dried and dressed, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne and him that lingered on the shirt. 

Scents of breakfast wafted through the cracked door. I poked my head into the kitchen to find him at the stove, the rumpled shirt I had worn the night before hanging open as he tended to a pan. He glanced over his shoulder when the floor creaked. 

“Hungry? I know it’s early…or late… but you didn’t eat last night. Eggs ok?”

I nodded, looking over his shoulder as I got closer. An omelette was looking lovely and golden brown around the edges. Some bacon was cooking in another pan. 

“For someone who can’t cook, you have a nicely stocked fridge.” He flipped the omelette. 

“Showoff. I never said I couldn’t cook. I said I can’t bake. Two totally different things.” I grabbed plates and silverware. 

Splitting the omelette between the two plates, and putting the bacon on a towel to drain, he poured me a large glass of orange juice and steered me to a chair with a firm _“sit”_ command.

“You certainly know the way around my kitchen. Is where I keep the butter in your precious dossier?” I asked, putting my feet up on another chair and crossing my arms, trying to look like the bad cop. 

“Oh you wouldn’t believe what’s in your dossier,” he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, inviting him to go on. 

Buttering the toast and finishing the plates, he joined me at the table. Sitting down, his shirt open and the view very fine, I felt my mouth go dry. Clearing my throat, I took a sip of the orange juice. 

“You like milk chocolate, but actually prefer white chocolate if you can get it. You consider dark chocolate to be an attempt on your life. You love animals but have never been able to have a pet due to allergies, though you thoroughly researched sphinx cats about three years ago and decided against it due to the cost and no reputable breeders in the area. You like to listen to the same songs on repeat a lot and it varies from different times of the month. You label your playlists by mood. You get lost when you drive out of your comfort zone.” 

He took a large bite of his eggs and pushed my plate closer to me, waiting until I took a bite before he continued. It was good. Spinach and cheese. Tomatoes. Herbs. Perfectly fluffy. 

“Your parents are gone. No siblings. You have no close friends, other than Amy, and she hasn’t really been much of a friend since college. You graduated with decent grades. They would have been better if you had gone to less frat parties, thanks to Amy. You work 70 hours a week, which is going to change by the way.” He looked up from his plate with a _‘there is no discussion on this’_ look. 

“You file your own taxes and they are perfect every year. You bought this house outright with money you got from your parents when you graduated college and fixed it up yourself. You own a nail gun. Your car died last year because you didn’t get an oil change for over four years and your engine seized. You like to garden, but don’t have the time. You make quilts sometimes and donate them to the local women’s shelter. You know what’s not in the dossier?” he asked, munching his bacon and looking very smug at my look of utter horror at how much he knew. 

“What?” I whispered.

“That adorable noise you make just before you’re about to come.” He winked and laughed. “Though judging by the men you’ve dated in the past, no one has heard that noise but yourself.”

He paused and raised an eyebrow. “And me.”

“August!” I laughed. “It’s not fair. You know everything about my boring life, and I know nothing about yours.”

“My life is not boring, but that doesn’t make it better. Actually, it’s something I wish you would never find out about.” The smile slid off his face. 

“I’m sorry August, I didn’t mean it like that. I just feel laid out bare, and you know everything. I understand why I can’t know.”

He sighed, watching me push the food around on my plate. 

“Cassie, it’s safer if you don’t know. If you knew, they could… use you.” He looked pained at the thought. 

I swallowed hard, wondering who ‘they’ were.

“As it is, I’ll be gone for long stretches of time. I won’t be able to contact you sometimes. Cassie… I won’t call you on your cell. I can’t have anyone know about you. I have to do something that may not end well, and I may or may not come back.” He sighed and looked away from me, not able to bear the look on my face. 

“But you said…”

“I know what I said, Cassie, and I’m good on my word. I will be there for you and the baby. Even if I can’t be here. I’ll make sure that financially you will never be without.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t tell you what I have to do, but I’ve done some things. Some things that at the time I thought were right, even though I knew they were wrong. I thought I understood.” 

He laughed, but it wasn’t the warm, rusty sounding laugh that sent lovely, warm shots through my heart. It was cold and cynical. It was terrifying. 

“I thought I knew. I thought I knew everything. I thought my purpose in life was set. I thought that I was doing things for the greater good and that I knew what was best for the world. I thought that the world would only change if I changed it myself. Then I met you.”

“Now I feel like I’m preventing you from your true calling. You know there is no obligation to stay… even though I want you to,” I whispered, hugging my robe closer to myself.

He looked up, his blue eyes piercing through my soul. 

“Cassie. You made me see. You made me understand that I was wrong. For the last month, I’ve been doubting myself. Unable to focus. Questioning the mission. I need to stop it from happening. I need to fix it. For you. For the baby. I need to make it right.”

“But why can’t you just stay? Does it really need to be you? Do you have to be my white knight? I’m ok with you just being a regular guy. I don’t need the slaying of the dragon and all that.” 

He reached over and pulled me into his lap. Fingers tracing the curves of my face, he looked up into my eyes. His hand cupped the back of my head and gently tugged me to meet him. His lips met mine, a soft, chaste kiss that lingered while he pulled me closer with his other hand. Enveloping me with his body, he picked me up, heading towards the stairs. I snuggled into his neck, giving him little pecks. 

“Yes, it does need to be me. And yes, I do need to slay this dragon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t slept, and neither had I. Wrapped in his arms, I’d felt content. Safe, even though he alluded to me not being safe at all. After he had closed the front door, I’d gone to the window and watched him stride down the sidewalk, off to fix this thing he said needed to be stopped. To save the world. To save us.

Laying down after watching his broad shoulders disappear into the misty early hours, I’d slept. I dreamt of him, playing with a curly haired little boy, running in a meadow of wildflowers. I was sitting on a blanket, laughing at the two of them. Suddenly, it got dark and overcast, rain whipping across the sea of tall grass. I couldn’t see them anymore. Calling out to August, I felt as if I was restrained to the blanket, unable to rise. Looking down, my belly swollen with child, I cried out as I heard him whisper in my ear, his voice lacking anything remotely human or kind. 

“That one will be mine as well. You will never see me or your children again, Princess.” 

I’d sat up, caught in a tangle of sheets, still feeling the cold dread his voice had brought. Heart pounding, I lay there gasping for air. Turning to his pillow, I’d hugged it to myself, crying at my solitude. I’d eventually fallen back asleep. August didn’t visit me again while I slept. 

I woke to the stark afternoon light filtering in through the curtains. A light rain was falling, the cold seeping through the walls. Feeling empty and alone, I stared at the pillow that he had lay on until he thought I was asleep and snuck out of the bed. 

Staring at the ceiling wondering where he was, I jumped as my phone rang. Looking at the screen, I laughed at myself when I remembered that he said he wouldn’t call me on my cell. When he did call me, I planned to not act like I was excited. I didn’t want him to get scared away by what I could already tell was a major attachment. 

“This would be the perfect way to ghost someone, don’t you think, Baby? Sure thing, Princess. I’m a secret agent. I can’t call. I’ll be gone for long stretches of time. I can’t tell you what I really do. I have to keep you hidden from anyone that knows me. But. I feel a connection…” I trailed my hand over my stomach. “But I believe him. You do, too. Don’t you?”

I picked up the phone, not even getting out a greeting before Amy cut me off. 

“I’m here! Well. At the airport. Can you come get me?”

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Sure Aim. I can be there in about an hour.”

“Oh good! I didn’t even think to call you. I was such a mess when I was leaving. I had to leave everything. Leave in the middle of the night like some fugitive. Jean was not happy. Said I was making a big mistake and-” She rattled on while I got up and began getting dressed. 

“And then he said I had to leave the boots! I couldn’t believe it! What is he going to do with every color of knee highs from the latest-”

I cut her off. 

“Aim, I’m getting in the car. I’ll see you in about 45 minutes. Go get a coffee and something to eat.”

“Ew, I’m not eating at the airport, Cas. I’ll wait until we get home. See you soon! Love you! Bye!” She hung up. 

“Home? As in my home?” I groaned as I put the car in drive. 

On the freeway, there was a ringing from my bag. Looking at it in confusion, as my phone was on the center console, I dug around and pulled out a brand new, very heavy duty looking phone. Tapping the screen, I answered it. 

“H-hello?” 

“Cassie… Are you driving?” 

“August!” I mentally kicked myself at my excited tone. 

_So much for acting aloof._

“Why did you answer the phone if you’re driving, Cassie?” He asked, his voice sounding gravelly. 

“Because you called me while I was driving,” I answered, not in the mood for the lecture. “I can hang up if you want.”

He sighed. 

“Woman, you’re gonna be the death of me. I just-“ There was a muffled voice in the background. It sounded female. “Yeah, Boss. I’ll be right there.”

“Who was that?” I felt my throat closing as anger and jealousy clawed at my heart. 

“My boss, Cassie. Are you jealous?” I could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Why did you call, August? Aren’t you supposed to be doing important things? Whatever those things may be.” He chuckled at me. 

“Yes. I just wanted to call and say I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye this morning. I didn’t want to wake you up. You need your rest,” he whispered. 

I felt my heart melt a little. 

“Is it weird that I miss you?” I asked, my voice cracking a little. 

“No. I miss you, too. I’ll see you soon, ok?” 

“When will that be?” 

“Cas…”

“I know. I know. Secret agents that moonlight as fake security guards cannot reveal their calendars.”

He chuckled. 

“Just use the contact in the phone to call me if you need me. The code to unlock it is your high school gym locker combination.”

“My what? How the fuck am I supposed-” He was laughing. 

“You’re not the only one who has jokes, Sweetheart. It’s your mom’s birthday.”

“Of course you would know that.”

“All in the dossier, babe. So is the gym locker combo, if you’re curious. Stay safe.”

“August… be careful, ok?” 

“Will do, Princess.”

I tossed the phone back in my purse, feeling a little better having talked to him. 

Pulling up at the gate I saw Amy, big sunglasses on and looking at her phone, more than several suitcases surrounding her. Her little dog poked his head out of her massive purse. 

Getting out, I rounded the car and she shrieked when she saw me, making grabby hand gestures and pulling me into a big hug. 

“Cassie! I missed you! You would not believe what I’ve been through in the past 24 hours. I am exhausted and hungry and oh my god, Cas! He wouldn’t let me keep anything! I was lucky to get out of there with the clothes on my back. And of course little Leon! I said I would die before I left him with Jean. Can you believe it, Cas? I’m homeless! And single… when was the last time that happened?” She rattled on as she got into the front seat of the car and shut the door. Rolling down the window, she leaned out. 

“Is it ok if I change the station?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she rolled the window back up. 

_She’s going through a rough time. She’ll be back to herself soon… right? Herself. She hasn’t been herself for 10 years._ I sighed as I opened the hatch and put her bags in the back. 

Driving back to my house, she kept up a steady stream of chatter, filling me in on everything that had happened since I last saw her. 

“And you weren’t the only one to have a sketchy hook up that night. Apparently, Bunny met some guy who swore up and down that he was a model, and they went back to her place and he stole her earrings! And gave her some kind of rash. I swear. You girls were wild that night!” She giggled. 

“August isn’t sketchy,” I muttered, knowing that it still had started as a one night stand but feeling like I had to defend him somewhat. 

“August? Is that his name? Well.” She rolled her shoulders back and made an appreciative noise. “He was quite the specimen. How was it, anyways? Worth the risk?”

“We’re together now, Amy,” I said quietly. 

“You’re together? Like, together together? Why?”

“Is it that unfathomable that someone would want to be with me?”

She tsked at me. 

“Cassie, don’t be stupid. Of course any man would be lucky to be with you. But I thought it was just a fun time, you know, wild girls night out. A notch on your bedpost. No strings attached. But if you like him, that’s different. Ohhh! Can we stop and get some Thai food? I’m starving! Do you have any money?”

Sighing, I pulled into the parking lot. For a second, my old friend had surfaced. I missed her. 

After ordering half the menu, then stopping at the liquor store to get several bottles of expensive wine, then stopping at the mall so she could ‘Nip into Nordstrom’s real quick,’ all on my credit card, it was after nine before we got back home. 

“Oh my god, your house is adorable!” she squealed as we walked in the front door. Dumping her bag on the counter, she leaned against it. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before now.”

“Well whenever you came back to the States, you were too busy to come visit, remember?” I asked, my patience wearing thin as I threw the leftovers in the fridge. I went into the small room off the kitchen that I used as an office and grabbed some blankets and pillows. Tossing them on the couch, I handed Amy my car keys. 

“Lock it after you get the rest of your stuff. I’m really tired so I’m going to go to bed. Bathroom is right there.” I gestured to it as I turned to leave. 

“Oh my god, what are these?” Amy shrieked, holding up the bag of tests. “Cas, are you knocked up? Oh my god, he knocked you up!”

“I just found out last night,” I murmured. 

“Oh my god, Cas! I’m so sorry honey! That bastard ruined both of our lives.” She started pacing back and forth. “If it hadn’t been for him, none of this would have happened. I’d still be in Paris and you’d still be, well, unimpregnated.”

“He is not a bastard,” I said quietly, trying to keep my temper in check. “He’s a good guy. He’s going to take care of me and the baby.” 

_He’s my white knight._

“Oh honey.” She looked at me pityingly. “Where is he then?”

“He had to work. He’ll be back.” 

She tsked at me, rolling her eyes as she turned to go get her bags out of the car. Looking over her shoulder, she stopped. 

“It’ll be ok, Cas. I’ll be here for you. I can be your live-in nanny! Towels in the bathroom?”

I nodded and she walked away. Grabbing my bag and upstairs while she was busy with her stuff in the car, I locked my bedroom door. Digging out the phone, I punched in my mom’s birthday. 

_I miss her. Dad too. I really have no one,_ I mused as I looked at the one contact listed by just the letter A. _No. I have August. What we have is real. Even though it’s weird and sudden. It’s real._

I hovered over the contact, debating on calling him. I didn’t want to disturb him, though. But I really wanted to hear his voice. Sighing, I put the phone down and got up to change. 

I slipped into his shirt, got into bed, and grabbed the phone. Unlocking it again, I saw a text message. 

**Miss you, Princess. Sleep well.**

Smiling to myself, I felt relief wash over me. 

_**I miss you, too.** _

**Get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

_**Ok 🖤** _

**I get hearts now? I like it. Goodnight.**

I giggled, putting the phone on my nightstand and snuggling down into the blankets, thinking of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

August walked down the dimly lit corridor, his mind racing. He needed to figure out how he was going to take down the whole organization, yet somehow come out of it alive. He knew he had to get Sloane to believe him that he was changed, which was going to be hard as she had no idea he wasn’t already on her side. He would have to come clean, but he didn’t know how clean he wanted to come. 

Something in him was telling him that he should hold Cassie close to his chest. Erika Sloane was not above using loved ones as bargaining chips, and he knew on a deeply personal level how far she was willing to use force to get what she wanted. 

Over the past six weeks, he’d gathered a thorough list of the lesser known Apostles. He had names, addresses, connections, capabilities. He knew that even though Solomon had been captured and was incarcerated, the wheels were still turning. Plans had changed slightly but it didn’t stop the mission. 

Standing outside the door to the meeting room, he straightened his tie, checking his watch. Just as he was going to open the door, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Frowning, he did the mental math at the time difference. 

_2:17am? What is she doing up?_

_**No pressure or anything, but I have an ultrasound Tuesday afternoon. If you wanted to go. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just thought you might want to. But no big deal if you’re busy.** _

_How many times had she typed that and deleted it?_

They’d been texting regularly and there had been a handful of long phone calls, but he knew he had been neglecting her and therefore feeding into her fear that this wasn’t real. That he wasn’t coming back. 

**I’ll be there, Princess.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, angst, fat shaming, violence

Drinking the last of the water required for the exam, I wondered how I was going to go an hour without using the bathroom. The doctor said I needed a full bladder for the first part of the ultrasound. I could feel liquid sloshing around in my stomach. It wasn’t helping the already nauseated feeling I had. 

Checking the clock, I stretched my arms over my head as I rolled my chair back from my desk. My stomach was in a knot. Exhausted because I’d slept horrible the night before, and all the nights before that. Nervous to see August again. What if he didn’t come? Excited to see the baby for the first time. At this point it wasn’t much to see, but I was still excited. Scared about seeing the baby for the first time. What if something was wrong?

I had gotten up earlier than normal because I wasn’t sleeping anyways and got ready, taking the time to do my hair and makeup. Forgoing my usual casual style and basic makeup for something a little more feminine, I’d donned a light sun dress that always made me feel like I belonged in a summer romance set on the coast somewhere. Topping it off with a thin cardigan and some sparkly flip flops, I’d felt pretty. 

Looking in the little mirror I had on the wall, I reapplied my lipstick. Seeing some movement in the doorway behind me, August appeared. Wearing a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and no tie, he looked amazing as always. I felt my heart leap into my throat. Ignoring him as best I could, I finished my bottom lip as he leaned against the doorjamb and watched me. 

“I should get you a bell so you can’t sneak up on me,” I murmured, blotting the corners of my mouth. I felt my nerves creeping up my spine. He smiled at me. He was holding a little gift bag.

“Like a cat sneaking up on an unsuspecting bird? That wouldn’t be very good for work,” he chuckled. “You’re looking extra beautiful today, Princess. Did you get all dolled up for me?”

I turned my chair to face him, having to restrain myself from jumping out of it and into his arms. I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I dress like this all the time. Do you prefer this?” I asked as I turned away from him to grab my purse, biting my lip and feeling foolish for trying too hard. 

I’d never really cared to please a man in this way. To dress to his tastes. I had always been my own person and part of me was screaming at myself that this was wrong. That he should love me the way I was. But part of me wanted him to be happy with me. Part of me wanted to make sure he loved me. 

_Love? Are you already thinking about love? This can’t be love. More of an infatuation than anything, Cas._

He watched me for a moment, then held out the little pastel pink bag. 

“I got you some chocolates. In Rome. Milk chocolate, of course. The Pope’s favorite sweet shop apparently, so it must be good.” He nudged the bag into my hand, then leaned on the corner of my desk. “You know, when I told you that you look beautiful today, it’s because you do. But you’ve always looked beautiful to me. This is just a different version. One I haven’t seen yet. It doesn’t mean I don’t like the other versions of you just as much. Particularly the version that wears my shirts to bed.”

Standing awkwardly inches away from him, wanting to touch him but not sure enough of myself, I looked in the little bag instead. Beautifully pressed flower tissue paper was hiding the treats, but it could have been the world’s worst chocolate and I would have loved it. The thought that he was half a world away, doing god knows what, and he decided to stop in this little shop and get me something made my heart sing. I sniffled. 

“Everything ok, Sweetheart?” A large hand wrapped around my hip, pulling me to stand between his legs. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. “Hey. Hey, is something wrong? Talk to me, Cassie.” 

Looking into his face, I saw the concern there. In his furrowed brow, his lips set in a line that told me he wasn’t happy about the direction this was going. Blue eyes searched mine, analyzing what they saw, seeing more than I wanted them to. Brushing his knuckles against my cheek, he wiped away the single tear that fell. Pulling me into his chest, my false reserve broke on contact. 

Melting against him, I mumbled miserably that I had missed him. He let out a relieved exhale. I felt silly for doubting him.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart. I wanted to come sooner, believe me. Were you nervous to see me? I was worried about seeing you, too. Worried that you would have come to your senses and told me to get out.” He laughed quietly. “Is that what this is? You were trying to impress me?”

“Yeah, maybe.” I inhaled his scent as I burrowed into his neck a bit more. 

“You never have to do that with me, do you understand? If you dress like this, it’s because you want to. If you wear sweats, it’s because you want to. If you wear nothing, it’s because you want to. I wouldn’t complain if you did wear nothing, though.”

I laughed. 

“I’m sorry, August. I hate to sound like the clingy girlfriend, but I missed you, and not seeing you made me doubt that you really felt the way you said you did. Part of me didn’t think that you’d come today,” I said quietly. 

“You can cling to me anytime you want. Any way you want. I don’t mind reassuring my girl.” His lips brushed my temple. “Let’s get going, or we’ll be late.”

He took my hand and led me out of my office and outside. The downtown shopping area the bakery was in was busy for a Tuesday afternoon, the sidewalk packed with people coming in and out of the various shops. 

Shoppers sitting in the little outdoor dining area the bakery had were enjoying coffees and pastries while chatting and enjoying the sun. Three women at the end table were watching us. They all laughed at something one of them said when we passed, talking quietly to each other. 

I adjusted my cardigan and held my purse closer to myself, feeling their scrutiny.

_Why did I wear this? It doesn’t fit right. It’s not the right color for me, it’s too bright. The lipstick was too much. They’re wondering why he’s with me. They’re thinking he can do better._

Looking over at me, his thumb rubbed the back of my hand and I gave him a forced smile. I glanced at the women again. He followed my gaze and frowned. We stopped in front of a dark blue late model pickup truck and he pulled me closer to him, looking down into my eyes. 

“Don’t compare yourself to others, and don’t listen to what others say about you. That’s part of the agreement, it’s the same as talking badly about yourself. It’s you I want, Cassie. Get out of your head. Please.” 

One hand brushed my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist, sitting low on my back and pulling me into him. Lips brushing mine, his hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me into a passionate kiss that had me pushed up against the side of the truck slightly. 

Breaking the kiss and breathing heavy, he whispered, “You, god damn it. Only you.”

Unlocking the door, he handed me up into the truck. I chanced a look at the women sitting at the table and they were grinning. One gave me a thumbs up. I smiled like a lovestruck fool. 

“I don’t know how you manage to do that.” He murmured as he pulled into traffic. 

“Do what?”

“Make me lose my head, like some teenager. I’m not usually the attention catching kind of guy. I like to blend in and just observe. The less people notice me, the better. But if I could have fucked you in the middle of the afternoon on Main Street, I would have. I have no control when it comes to you,” he laughed. 

“You what?” I felt my heart speed up a little. 

“Well, not really. No one gets to see you like that but me. But I was thinking about telling you to reschedule the appointment so we could go back to your place.” 

Biting my lip, I looked out the window. We drove in silence most of the way. Trying to think of a witty reply to his declaration, I opened my mouth several times, then snapped it shut. His hand snaked across the seat and pulled my hand into his, twining his fingers in mine and settling them on his thigh. 

“Well…uhm… We could after. If you still wanted to. I mean if you have to get back to work, it’s fine. But I thought maybe we could hang out or something. Maybe get some dinner or I could make something. If you don’t have anything else to do,” I muttered, hating how desperate for his company I sounded. 

He stared at me as he swung the truck into a parking spot in front of the doctor’s office, stopping just short of hitting the building. He pulled my hand to his mouth, his lips trailing hot little kisses along my knuckles. Flicking his eyes to mine, he murmured against the back of my wrist after he kissed there too. 

“Princess, I’m yours for the next week. After this appointment, I’m taking you out for dinner, and then we’re not leaving your house for the next six days. I’m going to get to know you, just like you wanted,” he grinned. 

________________________________________________________________

He held the door for me as we entered the building, grabbing my hand and steering me towards the elevator. Looking down at me when the doors shut, he gave me a little smirk. 

“Remember the last time we were in an elevator together?” 

My mouth felt dry. 

“How could I forget,” I murmured, thinking about our night in Paris and wishing we had cancelled the appointment. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to feel the connection between us. 

While I checked in, he took a seat in the waiting room. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, looking like a mustached Greek god casually draped on the tiny chair. Several women sitting there were blatantly staring at him. I couldn’t blame them. He looked around at them, giving that small, lopsided smile that made my stomach flip. From the look of it, it wasn’t just me that it had that effect on. 

Joining him, he wrapped his arm around the back of my chair as I sat next to him. He looked over at the paperwork I was filling out as we waited. 

“Cassie?” called a woman from the end of the hallway. Jumping up, my nerves getting the better of me, August put a calming hand at the small of my back and walked with me down the hall to meet her. Just that little gesture made me feel better. 

The woman gave me an up and down glance and looked annoyed. She verified my date of birth and name, then ushered us into the room. Handing me a gown, she pointed at the small bathroom that was located in the corner of the ultrasound room. August sat in the chair by the bed, watching her closely as she picked up the phone. 

I went into the little bathroom and stripped down, trying to put on the gown, which was far too small. My arms wouldn’t fit, so I wrapped it around my torso like a tube top. I went to open the door, thinking about asking if they had a bigger one, but decided against it, not wanting to say anything. I was folding my dress and putting it in the little locker when I heard her on the phone. 

“I need a wand. Well, no I haven’t tried it yet, but I can tell I’m going to need it. Well, her weight wasn’t on the order. How was I supposed to know? Just have someone bring it over.” I heard the phone slam down. 

“Is there a problem?” August asked her, his voice sharp. 

“Well, Sir, no one told me that your wife was, ah, a big girl. Sometimes all the _excess fat,_ ” she practically sneered, “makes it hard to see the baby at this stage. So if that is the case, we have to do what’s called a transvaginal ultrasound, which uses a cone shaped wand that is inserted inside her and it makes it easier for me to see things. Generally, we book a double appointment for obese women. This is going to throw off all my other appointments,” she muttered. 

“So, how do you know that you can’t see it unless you’ve tried?”

“Sir, I’ve been doing this job long enough. I can tell when it’s not going to work.”

“I see. Would you please come with me?” His voice was dripping in ice. 

I heard the door open and shut. 

Mortification rolled over me. 

_I’m too big for them to see my baby? The woman had sounded so offended when she said excess fat. Like she didn’t want to deal with me, that I was an inconvenience, and she said all of that to August._

Hot, angry tears were forming in my eyes. I stood there, shaking in anger and disgust. I had never wanted to melt into the floor more than at this moment. 

_I’m leaving. I’ll get this done somewhere else. Or not at all. They didn’t have ultrasounds hundreds of years ago and women still had perfectly healthy babies…_

Taking off the dressing gown, I was pulling my dress over my head when I heard August through the wall in the hallway. He sounded irate. 

“You’re the most experienced person here? I want someone who knows what the hell they’re doing. I don’t want that woman to work with my wife again, do you understand?”

_Wife? Did he just call me his wife… I know it’s probably just easier but…_ I couldn’t help the feeling that shot straight through my stomach. The sheer possessiveness of his voice made me feel weak for a moment. 

The door to the exam room opened and they entered, a different woman answering him in a soft, sweet voice. 

“Certainly, Mr. Walker. Yes, I’ve been doing this for almost thirty years. I’m more of a supervisor these days, but it’s like riding a bike, you never forget. I just want to say, that is not how we operate here. Janice is relatively new, and I’m not sure she is a good fit for our clinic. Here, let me get the room set up for your wife.”

Soft, calming music began playing and I heard August excuse himself from the room to make a call. A gentle knock came at the door. 

“Cassie? There’s been a change. My name is Mary, I’ll be working with you today instead. Are you ready to come out? We can do the first part so you can empty your bladder. You must be dying to go!” 

“Uhm…I just… can’t…“ My voice cracked. 

“Oh, honey, it’s ok. Don’t you worry about Janice, she’s a bitch, forgive my language. Can I get you anything?”

“The gown is… too small…” I mumbled. 

“What color is it?” she asked sharply. 

“Blue.”

She sighed. 

“Here, honey. This should fit just fine.” The door opened a crack and her hand came through the space holding a pink gown. 

Taking it, I held it up and it was much larger. It also snapped closed over my chest and had an open flap to expose my stomach for the ultrasound. I looked at the tag on the inside. It said MATERNITY. Looking at the tag on the blue gown, I noticed that it said ADULT SMALL. Surely Janice had known that the blue gowns were small. 

When I came out, there was a sweet looking older woman sitting on the stool near the bed. She patted the mattress and smiled. I gave her a tight smile. 

“I’m sorry about this, Cassie. Let’s forget about it and get to see your baby. Today should be an exciting day!” She waited for me to get in the bed and pulled a warm blanket over my legs. Placing a towel over my pubic area, she hummed along to the music as she squirted the warmed gel on my stomach. 

“Do you want to wait for your husband?” she asked me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. 

“No problem. Listen, I don’t think that we’ll need the wand. And even if we do, it’s no big deal. It’s going to be ok.”

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Soon enough, August rejoined us. He gave me his little lopsided smile, and sat at the side of the bed, taking my hand in his. Kissing my wrist, he spoke to Mary. 

“What does this show? What are they looking for?” 

Mary spoke in her gentle voice, explaining all the different things that they were checking with the ultrasound. I stopped listening as soon as she placed the transducer on my stomach. The sound of the heartbeat, fast and steady, filled the room. August’s hand tightened around mine, and he brought my hand to his mouth again, his mustache brushing against the back of my hand as he laid a gentle kiss there. 

“Aren’t you two adorable,” Mary murmured as she swiped the transducer over my gelled up stomach, taking measurements. She stopped after a few minutes and let me go relieve my excessively full bladder, then continued after I was done. 

After we were finished, August excused himself again when his phone rang. I dressed again and thanked Mary for being so sweet. She smiled and told me that it was her job, and that she was sorry for how the appointment had started and that I was lucky to have a husband who cared so much about me. 

“I’ve seen some angry husbands in my time, but I’ve never seen anyone so calm, yet so terrifying. I swear, Janice wet herself. He was really upset with how she treated you. Between us, I think if Janice had been a man, he would have taken her outside and beat her up! You know the saying, if looks could kill.” She shivered at the thought. 

I felt a chill run through me as well. 

_Isn’t that what he does? I know he hasn’t said as much but. It’s almost implied._

August was in the hallway, waiting for me. He put his arm around my waist and walked me out of the building. Once we were in the truck, I looked at him. He was watching the road and not looking at me, but I could tell something was on his mind. He looked like he was a million miles away. 

“August. I’m sorry about all of that, you shouldn’t have had to deal with it,” I murmured. He blinked and looked at me. 

“Sorry about what? None of that was your fault. That woman is never going to work again once I’m done with her,” he growled. 

“You’re not going to hurt her, are you?” I asked, remembering what Mary had said. 

“What? No! I’m going to get her license or whatever revoked. I already made the call.” Stopping at a traffic light, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. “Let’s not worry about her.”

_Of course. He’s not going to kill her. Stop being so fanciful, Cas._

“I wasn’t expecting the heartbeat to be so fast. It was kind of crazy to hear it, wasn’t it?” I asked, watching him. “That was our baby.”

He nodded. He had that far away look on his face still, his brows drawn together as he thought about something. 

“August…”

“Yeah, Sweetheart?” 

“Are you ok with this? I know you said that you would be there, but I also know that you’re… You have this job that… makes it hard. I don’t want us to become a burden to you.” 

He sighed. 

“Cassie. All I want to do is take you on a date. I want to sit and eat a nice meal and talk with you. I want to take a walk along the river and hold your hand. Can we do that? Without you thinking that I’m going to leave? Because I promised you, multiple times, that I’m not leaving. Can you just enjoy yourself and get out of that beautiful head for once? Please?”

“August. I don’t think this is going to…”

He stopped the truck in front of an Italian restaurant that was on the water. Turning to face me, he took my face in his hands. 

“Cassie. Please. Don’t.” 

My breath hitched as I tried to get out what I was trying to say without completely breaking down. 

“August, I don’t know if this will work. You obviously know that I have issues with confidence and you not being here and me having to just trust that you’re being honest with me is a lot. It’s a lot to ask of someone like me. I want so badly for this to be real and for you to really feel this way about me, and I know we’re going to have a child together, but that doesn’t mean that you’ll lo-love me and I don’t think I can deal with it if you don’t because I already feel way too attached to you and I hate that I feel this needy and I don’t want you to leave but I also don’t want you to stay and hate us.”

“You don’t understand how hard you’re making this,” he muttered. “You can’t understand. This isn’t going to work.” 

_He’s thinking of his way out. This is it._

Clenching his jaw, he let go of me. He stared out the window, that look on his beautiful face. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Cas, I can’t say anything else that I haven’t already said to you. This can’t work if you don’t trust me. I know it’s a lot to ask of you. I know I should be here more for you. I’m aware of that. But you need to understand. I told you before, I’ve done things… bad things… in my life. Things that I did for the greater good. Or what I thought was the greater good at the time. I thought the mission that I was on was the only way to change the world. Then you literally fall into my life.” He gave a disheartened laugh. 

“August, I’m sorry you’re in this position… I didn’t-” He held his finger up, he wasn’t done. 

“You’re everything I never let myself want. You make me question everything I thought I knew, everything I’ve worked years for. You give me this gift… of you, of a child. Something I never thought I wanted or deserved. I’m trying to stop it. I’m trying to reverse the plan that I helped set in motion.” He looked at me, his eyes scared. “I’m trying.”

“August.. What did you do? Is it really that bad? Can’t someone else deal with it? Does it have to be you?”

Looking out the window, he shook his head. 

“I can’t tell you. It’s safer that way. But for you, and the baby, I’m going to stop it. I will die before I ruin the world the two of you inhabit. I will make it right. Please believe me.” He grabbed my hand and held it, looking at me, his eyes pleading. “Do you understand how fucking hard it is for me to not be here with you? Now that I’ve found you, I don’t ever want to be out of your light. The way you make me feel… It’s like nothing I’ve felt before. But I have to do this. Once it’s done, then, and only then, can we be at peace. Please. I just need you to wait for me.”

I stifled the sob that felt like it was trying to claw its way out of my chest. His eyes were begging me to believe him. Leaning across the console, I gripped his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. It was a desperate kiss. I had to show him that he was good enough. That he deserved all the love and happiness I could give him. That he was mine. Gripping my fingers into his hair, I bit his lip lightly. Our tongues danced, feeling the unspoken promises that couldn’t be voiced. 

Breaking the kiss, out of breath, I laid my forehead against his. I ran my fingers along his cheekbone, resting my hand against the side of his face, holding eye contact. 

“I’m sorry, August. I trust you. I believe you. Even though I’m not in the same situation as you, I feel the same. I’ve never thought that I deserved something like this. I never felt like I would meet someone who made me feel this way. For someone who’s been alone for a long time, I’m not good at being alone. But I will be there for you. I’ll wait. I will be your light if that’s what you need. You deserve love. You deserve happiness. Whatever you did in the past, however bad it might be, you’re trying to fix it, and that says more about your character than words ever could.” 

A low growl came from his chest as he pulled me across the console into his lap. After peppering my neck and chest with kisses, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him. Snuggling into the curve of his neck, I inhaled his scent, feeling like I was home. His fingers traced lazy patterns along my legs. 

“I’m not in the mood to sit in a restaurant and eat. Want to just get a hot dog and take a walk along the river?” I asked him after a while.

“Anything you want, Princess.”

Getting a hot dog from the vendor on the corner, we walked down towards the cobblestone river path that ran the length of downtown. 

“You know, you’re not supposed to be eating these? Lunch meat either.” He took a bite of his. 

“If they’re cooked it’s ok once in a while. Have you been reading pregnancy books, Mr. Walker?” I asked quietly. 

“Maybe.” 

“And what else have you learned?” 

“You should stay away from sushi and soft cheeses.”

“Ah. Will do. Good thing I’m not craving a tuna roll. Anything else I should know? I’ll be honest, I haven’t cracked into What to Expect When You’re Expecting yet.” 

“I found a good chart about the best sex positions for the different trimesters. Some of them look interesting. Oh and you should try to sleep on your left side,” he laughed. 

I gave him a smile as he took my wrapper and tossed it in a trash can. He took my hand in his while we walked. He pointed out some of the architecture across the river, talking about how when that style of building was built, it would have taken them weeks to get the arches just so. His eyes lit up as he talked about the way they used to make the bricks, and that they were much sturdier than the new, mass produced ones. 

“See, an architect would be more believable than an accountant. Or a history teacher maybe. The girls would love your class, Professor Walker.” 

He chuckled, looking out across the water at the setting sun. We sat on a bench, watching people on their evening strolls. We talked more about the history of the architecture downtown, and of my love of astronomy. 

“I’ve always hated how you can’t see the stars in the city. When I was younger, I lived in an area where you could see them much better than here. The light pollution is too much. Maybe someday we can go to that cabin and I can show you what I know.”

He raised a suggestive eyebrow at me. 

“Promise?”

“I feel like you know much more than I do.”

He bowed his head a little, smiling. 

“Do you want to go home?” I asked, my heart thumping. 

He stood, taking my hand and pulling me to him. Slowly, we revolved on the spot, a slow dance with the music of the river and the night playing just for us. Kissing my forehead, he released me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. 

“As far as first dates go, I think this was the best I’ve ever been on,” I grinned. 

“Me too. I’ll be honest, I’m hoping that I’ll get a little more than a chaste kiss at the door when I bring you home. Maybe you’ll invite me in for a drink? Though you can’t drink. Hot cocoa?” 

“We could do cocoa. I think I have some… Oh. Shit. I have to tell you, I have a house guest. I forgot to mention it earlier. Maybe we should just get a hotel? I can get a bag together and we can go somewhere else.”

“House guest?” 

“Freeloading, couch dwelling, unemployable best friend?” I winced at how harsh that sounded, but she had been getting on my last nerve. Six weeks and she had done nothing to get her life back together. She just lamented all day at what she would have been doing if she had still been with Jean, and how horrible her life was now. 

“Ah. Amy. She left Jean Cadieux? How did that go?” He had that sharp look on his face, the one he got when he was listening but his mind was turning. 

“It was fine. She said that he was upset, and wouldn’t let her take her boots. But her and her little demon of a dog have been living on my couch for the past six weeks. She regrets her decision, but I think it’s probably for the better. She said that he got very upset after you went to the hotel looking for me. Was really nasty towards her.” I shrugged. 

“Her boots?” 

“Yeah, she had all this expensive designer stuff he had bought her. I mean, I don’t blame the man for not letting her, to be honest. A pair of those boots costs more than my car, probably.”

He chuckled. 

“We’re getting you a new car.”

“There is nothing wrong with my car, August.” 

He shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

On the ride back to my house, we talked about where to stay. He hadn’t gotten a hotel, assuming we could stay at my house. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I try to forget she’s there most days. Maybe we can get a place with a kitchen and you can show me some of that baking?”

“I can teach you to make my mother’s biscuits. Easy, but really good. To start.” He smiled. I loved when he smiled. My heart felt warm when I could see the smile in his eyes. 

The porch light was off when we arrived. He walked me in, insisting on it after I said I would be fine. The light of the television in the living room was all the light that we could see when we entered the kitchen. I turned on the kitchen light, calling to Amy that I was home. 

“I’m just gonna grab a bag, Aim. August, I’ll be right back.” I turned to find Amy standing in the doorway, a look of pure hatred marring her beautiful face as she stared daggers at August. 

“If it isn’t the life ruining bastard. Come to darken our doorstep, have you? How dare you come here?” she hissed at him. “How can you look at yourself in the mirror after what you did to her?”

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked calmly, but a tenseness to the corners of his eyes made my skin prickle. 

“You heard me. You ruined her life. You destroyed my life. Do you know who I was going to be? Who I was going to marry? All because you couldn’t just accept a one night stand. You had to follow her and be a crazy fucking stalker. You had to go and fuck it up, you bastard!” 

She threw the glass tumbler she had been holding at his head. He dodged it and it exploded against the fridge behind him. 

“Amy, you’re drunk,” I said feebly. “Please, just stop. I want him here. He didn’t ruin my life. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You. Don’t even get me started on you! You brought this on me too! If you could have just fucking danced! None of this would have happened. Kept your damn legs closed. Nope, Cassie is too fucking antisocial to be bothered with dancing. Above the rest of us. I know that you think that you’re better than me. Who’s the better one now? Huh.” She laughed nastily. “Who’d have thought that out of the two of us, you’d have ended up being the whore.”

August flew across the kitchen, pressing her against the doorjamb as his fist slammed into the wall near her head. The plaster broke under his fist, crumbling to the floor. He didn’t touch her, but he got down in her face, his voice soft, yet terrifying. 

“You have no fucking idea how lucky you are, do you? Do you have any inkling in that insipid little brain of yours what you were involved with? Did your darling Jean ever tell you what happened to his mother?”

She just looked at him in confusion. 

He let go of her in disgust, stalking to the door and wrenching it open. 

“If you ever talk to her again like that, I swear, by the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish you had ended up like your ex-fiancé’s mother.” He slammed the door behind him. 

My breath left my body in a loud exhale. 

“August?” I whispered, staring at the door, my heart crumpling in my chest. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Shitty couch dwellers, language, be careful where you step - there’s smutty smut smut, and quite a bit of fluffy fluff, bad décor, I don’t know jack shit about astronomy - I found this shit on the internet…. Beware of the cliffs. 

Amy was still leaning against the doorway, the look of terror and confusion that had taken over when August had lunged at her still frozen on her face. Outside, his truck roared to life. Running to the door and down the walk, I just missed him as he drove away, not even glancing at me. Standing in the dark, watching his taillights recede, I felt numb. I wanted to cry, but the numbness wouldn’t allow it. 

The smell of exhaust hung in the air, the night warm, yet I felt chilled. A chorus of crickets played on, oblivious to my confusion. The moon was rising, casting shadows of doubt on my heart. 

Upon reentering the kitchen, I found Amy pouring herself another glass of wine, ignoring the broken one that still littered the floor from her outburst. 

“Why would you do that? Why, Amy?” I whispered, angry tears finally beginning to fall.

She stopped from taking a long sip, and stared at me as if she had never really seen me before. Perhaps she hadn’t. 

“Do what? It’s not my fault your baby daddy can’t handle a little criticism. Everything I said was the truth. He ruined our lives and he had the balls to come in here like he owns the place. You’re better off without him, Cas. Did you see what he just did to me? Next time it could be your face and not the wall. Use your fucking brain.”

“It’s my house, Amy. He’s my boyfriend. He’s the father of my fucking child! I love…You know what? I don’t need to explain my choices to you. Do you even understand what he is? What he does? He could have killed you, and he didn’t even touch you,” I hissed, so mad I was shaking. 

“You love him?” She laughed. “Oh, please. You don’t even know what love is. Have you ever been in a relationship long enough to even fall in love? You don’t even know what it is that he really does. He could be a janitor for all you know. I bet he’s been lying to you the whole time. He’s probably got another family somewhere. He looks like he lives in the suburbs with five kids. If he really wanted to stick around, you would think it would have taken more than that to make him leave. I think he was looking for an excuse,” she taunted me, turning to leave. 

I followed her into the living room. 

“You have two weeks. Two weeks to get your life together and get the fuck out of mine,” I said quietly. 

“What?” 

“You heard me. The only reason I’m not kicking you out right now is because I used to love you. Two weeks, Amy. And then I never want to see you again.” I stared her down, trying not to listen to the part of me that still loved my childhood best friend. 

_She’s not that person anymore. She hasn’t been for a long time._

She rolled her eyes and turned away from me, grabbing her phone. 

“I wouldn’t be sad if it were sooner,” I muttered on my way up the stairs. 

Shutting myself in my bedroom, I changed out of my dress, donning August’s shirt that I’d had to wash and had consequently lost its scent. It made me sad. Curling up under the blankets, I stared at the ceiling. 

The more I thought about it, the more confused I was. He just… left. Didn’t say a word to me, just turned and left _._ It didn’t make sense. Not after everything he had said to me just that evening. 

I closed my eyes and thought of our evening. How sweet he had been. Dancing to the music of the water, kissing in his truck. It had been perfect. Why had he left?

Tossing and turning, unable to sleep, I knew what I had to do. I had to call him. Tell him it was ok, that I wasn’t mad. That he could come back. Beg him to come back. 

“God, you are pathetic, aren’t you?” I murmured to myself. I didn’t care. I needed him. 

Going back downstairs to grab my bag, I passed Amy on the couch. She was watching some reality show, her face in her phone, texting madly. 

_Maybe Bunny can put her up in the guest house_ , I thought nastily. She didn’t say a word or even look up at me. 

Glass was still all over the floor. Swearing to myself, I grabbed the broom and picked it up. I left the sticky pool of wine, wanting to see if she would even touch it. 

Back in my room, I sat on the bed and pulled out the phone August had given me. The screen showed a missed call, a voice mail, and two texts. 

Punching in the code, I took a deep breath as I listened to the voicemail. 

“Cassie…. Ah shit. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry you had to see that. I don’t… I wouldn’t… I would never… I just… I… fuck.” 

He sounded so upset, so distraught, it broke my heart. 

But he called. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok. 

The texts were just as bad. 

> **Princess, I’m sorry. I should have handled that better than I did. Can you call me so we can talk?**

Then a half hour later:

> **Cassie? Please. Call me.**

Tapping the call button, it barely rang once when he picked up. 

“Hey,” he said, sighing. 

“Are you ok?” I asked, my voice high, betraying how distraught I was. 

“Sweetheart, the question is are you ok? I never wanted you to see me like that. You know I would never lay a hand on you, right? You never need to be afraid of me. God, the look on your face… Babe, please. I need you to know that.” 

I cleared my throat. 

“Princess?” 

“I know, August. I trust you, I do. I’m not going to lie and say I wasn’t a little freaked out by it. But I was also- is happy the right word? Happy that you felt the need to defend me like that.” He let out a single shocked laugh. “Are you ok? You were so upset…”

“I’m alright, Princess.” His voice sounded like he was smiling. “I’ll be back in a few days. I’m sorry I left so suddenly. I need to do something.”

It was my turn to sigh. 

“Ok.”

“I’ll be back, I promise. I’m sorry it won’t be a full week. You get that bag packed, ok?”

“When will you be back?”

“As soon as I can.”

“Ok. Can you just talk to me a bit? I need to hear your voice.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me about turn of the century fireplaces.”

He laughed, and did just that. He talked about fireplaces and tiles and different types of hearths and mantels. Eventually, his deep voice lulled me into a calm, and I was beginning to drift to sleep. 

“Babe, I think it’s time to go to bed. Are you going to be ok?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah. I miss you. I just want you to be here holding me right now. Goodnight, August.” I paused, not sure if I should say what I wanted to. 

“Princess?”

“Yeah, August?” I murmured, just on the cusp of sleep. 

“I love you.”

“August…?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why can’t you be here so I can say that to you in person? I don’t want to say that to you over the phone… But I do. I love you.”

He let out a sigh of relief. 

“Woman, you’re going to be the death of me. I’ll see you soon and you can tell me as much as you want in person.”

“Brace yourself, Mr. Walker.”

He chuckled. 

“Goodnight, Cassie.”

I sighed as I hung up the phone. The next however long until I saw him again was going to kill me.

_____________________________________________________________

Friday morning dawned without August in my bed. I hated the day. Tired and cranky, sick of the hostile person sleeping on my couch, I made as much noise as I pleased going through the living room on my way to take a shower. 

Noticing the wine had now solidified and most likely stained the light colored tiles, I swore under my breath as I grabbed a towel and turned on the tap to hot, thinking I would let it soak with some soap while I showered and clean what I could after. Running my hand under the water, I was confused that it was cold. Letting it run a little longer, I tested it and it was still cold. Starting to fume, I went over to the stove and tried to turn on the burner. Nothing. 

“Amy! Did you call the propane people like I asked you to last week?” I yelled. 

“Oops,” came the groggy reply. 

“I swear to god, you are useless. You’d be better off just finding a sugar daddy. There’s no way you’re going to be able to be a functioning adult,” I mumbled as I grabbed my phone, calling the propane people. 

After I agreed to pay some astronomical emergency fee, the lovely woman on the phone assured me they would be there within the next 3 hours to fill the tanks. Dressing quickly, I left the house in an even worse mood now that I didn’t have a shower. 

My work day was monotonous and my texts to August went unanswered. Worrying about him, because he usually answered me within an hour, I tried not to send anymore, but couldn’t resist one last one after I pulled into the driveway that evening. 

> **_Love you. Hope you’re ok. Answer me when you can._ **

I sighed as I trudged into the house, happy at least I could shower. Stopping in the kitchen, I heard heated voices. 

“I don’t believe you. Jean’s father would never do that. He’s the sweetest man! He donates to charities! He built the largest women’s shelter in Paris!” Amy cried. 

“Of course his father didn’t do it. He ordered it though, when he found out that she was cheating on him. Look at that picture. Look at what his men did to her. Ah, but you see this one? That’s a person, believe it or not. That’s the man that she was having an affair with, and his father did do this. He took time out of his busy schedule to do this himself. While she watched. Do you still think you’d be better off? Marrying into this? Drugs, sex trafficking, murder. You think they made that kind of money on a couple of shitty hotels? Your fiancé? He had to cut his teeth in the family business. His father made sure he knows how all of it runs. He’s just as dirty as his old man. You were probably a target for trafficking before he got hung up on you.”

“A target? What is your problem? This is sick.” Amy sounded scared, though. “Why are you doing this?”

“I don’t give a fuck what happens to you, don’t get that confused. But Cassie? I care what happens to her. She’s mad at you right now, not as mad as she should be. What you said about her, if she hadn’t been here, I swear to god…” He took a deep breath. “She cares about you, even though you’ve done nothing but be a pain in the ass for her. That’s why. I’m trying to show you, so you don’t make the mistake of going back there. Because this is what’s going to happen to you. Someday you’ll do something stupid and he won’t control himself. Do you understand?”

My heart melted a little. _That’s where he had gone. He wanted to make sure she was safe in his own way. For me. He did this because she was my friend._

Walking into the living room, Amy looked up from the couch. August was leaning over the coffee table, pointing at pictures that were laid out. He stood, stepping towards me. Glancing at the pictures, I felt my stomach revolt at what I saw. A naked bruised and battered woman, long cuts marring her body. There was another which if August hadn’t said it was a person, I wouldn’t have known. 

“Cassie, don’t look Sweetheart. You don’t need to see this.” He took me by the elbow, leading me towards the stairs. “You got your bag packed?”

“Yeah… I’ll just go grab it. I’ll be right back,” I murmured, watching Amy. She was looking at the pictures on the table, absentmindedly twisting the massive engagement ring that she still wore. “Aim, are you ok?”

She looked up at me, as if she just really noticed I was there. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine,” she muttered, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. 

August collected the pictures and returned them to the large envelope he was holding. 

“Where’s your bag, Princess? I’ll grab it.” I told him where it was, and he went to go grab it. I went into the kitchen. Amy was looking out the window. 

“He would never do those things to me. He loves me,” she said, not looking at me. 

“I know, Aim, but even if he never would have done that to you… His family is into some bad shit. Would you have wanted to raise kids in that kind of life?”

She whipped around to face me, her eyes narrowed.

“That’s really rich, coming from you. What kind of life are you bringing a child into? At least my children would have had a present father. Yours just up and leaves whenever he feels like it. I would have been provided for and protected. Which is more than I can say for you. Once the novelty wears off, he’ll be gone,” she hissed, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door. 

August came into the kitchen, frowning at the bathroom door. Turning towards me, he gave me his lopsided smile. 

“Ready, babe?” 

I nodded, dying to get out of there. 

Once we were on the road, I joked that I hoped wherever we were going had a shower, telling August about the propane and how my day had just deteriorated after that. 

As we turned on the highway, he took my hand, kissing my wrist. 

“God, I’ve missed you. Just sitting next to you, I feel calmer,” he murmured. 

Smiling at him, I leaned over the console and kissed his stubbly cheek. 

“August, I have to thank you for trying to explain to Amy. I know she seems like a horrible friend, and she is. I hate the person she’s become. But when we were kids, we were inseparable. She was the pretty, popular girl- and I was anything but. And somehow, we were best friends. She stood up for me. She cared. But she hasn’t been that person for a long time. I think I was just holding onto her, hoping that she would come back.” I sighed, looking out the window. 

“Sometimes people are past redemption.”

Driving further out of the city, I was curious about where we were going. There weren’t any hotels out here that I was aware of. 

“I rented a little cottage,” he said when I questioned him, glancing at me. “It’s got a private beach and a fully stocked kitchen.” 

“August, that’s too much. I would have been fine with the motel by the airport and takeout,” I laughed. 

“No distractions. The next three nights, you’re all mine.” His voice had a growl to it that I felt at my core. 

Eventually, we pulled off the highway onto a wooded back road. Every now and again, he would squeeze my hand and glance at me, smiling, and my heart would melt a little bit more. 

He deserves to be happy. If I could spend the rest of my life just trying to make him smile, I’d be ok with that. 

“You ok?” he asked, catching me staring. 

“I missed you is all.” 

“I missed you too, Princess.” 

“August?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you.”

He kissed my knuckles, pulling my hand to his chest. 

“I love you, too.”

Finally, we turned down a driveway. After a few minutes, we came upon a small but beautiful stone cottage nestled right at the edge of the beach. The woods parted around it, secluding it, but allowing a beautiful view of the water below. 

“Oh, this is so nice. Aw, look at the seashells carved into the shutters. How adorable is that? I don’t think I’m going to want to leave,” I laughed as he helped me out of the truck. 

“That’s the goal,” he whispered, pulling me into his chest for a kiss. His hands wandered down my back, smoothing over my hips and gripping my ass, holding me tight to him. 

“Alas, three days will have to do. Ok, sorry to ruin the moment, but I really have to pee… can we go inside…” I said quietly. The long ride and the bumpy back road had not helped my bladder at all. 

He laughed and tugged me after him. There was a key pad at the door. Punching in some numbers, the door unlocked. 

Once we were inside, I found a half bath bathroom just off the entryway. August went to get the bags and I used the facilities. Noting the overabundance of seaside décor, I chuckled at how they seemed to grace every available space. Little ceramic seashells and mermaids were crammed onto shelves, the back of the toilet held a wooden lobster, the hand towels were embroidered with turtles, even the toilet paper had little seahorses on it. 

Joining August in the living area after, I was in love with the place already, despite the interesting choices in decorating. More tourist trap merchandise littered all the end tables and bookshelves. 

“I need to get the name of their decorator,” I remarked sarcastically. August just looked at me, his eye brow raised. 

“None of this was in the pictures.” 

I giggled. 

Exposed stone walls and comfortable furniture made the large room radiate warmth and comfort. A large, double-sided fireplace split the room between the kitchen and living room (the mantels on both sides held multiple ships in bottles and white tapered candles that were stuck into conch shells). 

A beautiful kitchen with marble countertops and everything we would need was towards the back. Off that was the master bedroom. A massive carved yet comfortable looking four poster bed took up most of the room, draped with sheers of sea foam green. Little cherub faced mermaids held up each post. Another fireplace with seashells and other sea creatures carved into it was flanked by full bookshelves. Large French doors leading out to the sand and the water beyond took up the back wall. 

Stepping into the bedroom, he threw the bags on the bed. I sat down, running my hand over the bedspread, blue and green fish brightly swimming about on it. 

August threw the French doors open, the heat of the day still lingering even though it had been dark for a few hours. Taking his jacket and tie off, he threw it on top of a large, overstuffed leather chair next to the fireplace. Kicking off his shoes, and taking off his socks, he turned to find me watching him. 

“Come walk down to the water with me,” he said, holding his hand out. 

“But I was enjoying the show.” 

He grinned. It made my heart leap, and it seemed that things like smiling and laughing were coming easier to him. His laugh had lost that rusty sound that it had when I first met him. 

Grabbing my hand, we walked through the little bit of beach that overflowed into the woods where the cottage sat and onto a small but pristine beach. A cliff soared above to one side and a wooded inlet to the other. The little cove was quiet and peaceful. The water gently lapped the sands. 

Stopping at the edge of the water, the water brushing our toes, he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around me. Leaning my back against his chest, I sighed. 

“August, thank you. This is beautiful.”

Kissing the top of my head, he spoke quietly. 

“I just wanted to be alone with you and relax. Even if we have creepy mermaid babies staring at us. Did you see the ones on the headboard?” 

“Oh no, I only saw the ones holding the canopy up.” 

“I’ve never felt this… free. Cassie, being with you makes me happy. I can’t remember the last time I was actually happy. If I ever was.”

I turned in his arms, taking his face in my hands. 

“You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. I don’t know why you chose me, but I will love you to the best of my ability. I will make a place for you that you can come home to that is happy. A place for our family. We’ll do it together, ok?”

He nodded. Kissing me with a fierceness that took my breath away, he began tearing at my clothes, stripping me right there on the beach. 

“I don’t know what I did. I don’t know how the fates aligned so that you fell into my arms that night, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for everything else. I will strive to deserve you, Cassie,” he growled. 

Standing naked in the dark, the waves tickling my ankles, I watched as he eyed me with a hunger that made me clench at my core. Backing away from him, I waded deeper into the water. He divested himself of the rest of his clothes, stalking after me. The moonlight glistened off his muscled physique, casting a gleam in his eyes that captured me in his sights. 

Water licked at my thighs, cool and refreshing. Giving him a saucy smile, I fell back into the water, turning and going under. Stretching my arms, I swam forward a few strokes, surfacing with a gasp when I saw that he was right next to me. 

“You alright, Princess?” he asked, his hands wrapping around my arms and slowly pulling my body towards his. My feet could barely touch the sandy bottom of the cove, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Yeah, I just thought you’d still be standing at the shore. I didn’t expect you to be so close.” 

“I’ve had a lot of training in the water,” he murmured, trailing kisses along my shoulder. 

“Ah…a sailor?” 

Our bodies slid against each other in the water, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, his face buried in my neck as we floated together. 

“That’s classified information, ma’am. But I’ll show you how long I can hold my breath later.” 

I laughed, throwing my head back. 

Looking up at the sky, I noticed how well I could see the stars. 

“Look, there’s the summer triangle. See the three brightest stars? That’s Vega, Altair, and Deneb. Did you know that Vega is three times the size of our sun? Crazy, huh? And if you look, you can see Lyra, the lyre, the constellation that Vega is part of. Just there, see it?”

I pointed it out to him.

“Lyre, like a harp? Yeah, I can kind of see it.” 

I nodded. 

“It’s the lyre of Orpheus. His wife died on the day of their wedding and he was so distraught that he played songs that made the gods cry. They felt so bad for him, they sent him to the underworld to retrieve his wife. He played his music for Hades, who was so moved that he allowed Orpheus’s wife to return to him. But there was one condition. They had to leave the underworld and he couldn’t look back until they were out. He forgot that the condition was that they both passed the gates, and he looked back too soon, and his beloved had not crossed the gates yet. She was ripped from his sight, never to be seen again.” I paused and looked at August, who was staring at me, a strange look on his face. “What?”

“You’re incredible.”

“I just like the stories that come with the stars, that’s all.”

He brought his lips to mine, gently kissing me. 

“Your mind is beautiful. Your soul is beautiful. You’re beautiful. Don’t argue with me, woman.”

I laughed, laying back into the water a little as he held my waist. 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

“Uh… lunch?” 

August’s grip around my back tightened as he turned towards the cottage and walked us out of the water. As the water got more shallow, I had to wrap my legs around his torso to hold on and he readjusted his grip from my back to my ass. Giving it a light smack, he carried me back. 

“It’s not just you, Cassie. You need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” 

“Yes, sir.” I mumbled, feeling guilty. “However, I will remind you that I was whisked away from my tower at suppertime by a very persistent knight in some very shiny armor. So.”

“Fair enough,” he grumbled. 

Back in the bedroom, he let me down, my body sliding down his. 

“Go relax, take a shower. I’ll make something to eat.” Pecking me on the forehead, he swatted my butt again as I walked towards the master bathroom. 

Not having looked at it before, my eyes were assaulted when I flipped on the light switch. Pinks of a multitude of shades covered every single surface. The walls were decked out in pink silk stripes. The shower had light pastel pink tiles that had imprints of seahorses on them. The floor, thankfully, was white marble, but the bath mats were fuchsia. The usual knickknacks were in ample supply. To top it off, there was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with seashells made of pink crystal. 

Standing under the hot spray, letting it relax the muscles in my lower back while my conditioner sat, I couldn’t help but laugh when I heard August’s muttered “Holy shit” when he came in. 

“I really need the name of their decorator,” I called from under the water, rinsing my hair. “I mean, what if we have a girl. This would be the perfect nursery, don’t you think?” 

“A girl?” he asked, opening the glass door and stepping into the steam. “What if it’s a boy?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I’m getting a feeling in this room. It just feels right,” I joked as he stood in the spray, wetting his hair. 

“This much pink?” He looked pained.

“Oh, even more, don’t you think? And lace. And ruffles. Everywhere.” 

He blanched at the thought of so much pink.

“I was thinking of a light green nursery. Would be good either way.” Sitting on the teak bench, he stretched his legs out so that I was standing between them. 

_Oh my god, he’s thought about the nursery?_

“I think light green sounds perfect.” 

Pulling me closer to him, he kissed my stomach, his arms wrapping around me again, hugging me. Brushing the wet hair from his face, I held him. Soon his hands began to massage my lower back, skimming over my ass as he kneaded. He looked up, his eyes locking with mine, pulling me down into his lap, kissing me deeply. 

Straddling him, my hands on his shoulders, I leaned back to grant his lips access to my neck. Kissing and nipping his way down the side of my neck, he spent some time on my collarbone. I could feel his erection, pressing against me, and I ground down on him. 

Groaning against my chest, he looked up at me. I gave him a little smile. 

“I missed that, too.” 

“Woman. You’re killing me. You know that?” 

I nodded. Reaching between us, I gripped his length, stroking him. His eyes drifted shut at my touch, and he leaned back against the cool tiles, letting me do as I pleased. 

I slid to the floor, kneeling before him, the water splashing off my back. Stroking him again, I looked up into his stormy eyes as I darted my tongue out and tasted him. The salt from the ocean still clung to him, and I could taste the sea as I took him fully into my mouth, dipping down and bobbing my head back up. 

His hand gently laid on the top of my head, and he hissed as I swirled my tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Cassie…”

“Mmm?” I made the noise as I sucked him, glancing up at him. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he growled, running his fingers down my cheek. Pulling himself out of my mouth, he lifted me off the floor and back onto his lap. 

“Hey, I wasn’t done.” 

“I need to feel you.” He kissed me, his tongue tracing my bottom lip and giving it a little bite. 

It was my turn to groan as his fingers sunk into my heat, stroking me into a frenzy. 

“So ready for me, Princess.” 

“Yes, August, please. I need you,” I begged. 

Not needing any more encouragement, he lifted me slightly and lined himself up, guiding me down. I bit my lip and exhaled, reveling in the burning stretch I had been craving. Planting my knees on either side of him on the bench, I began to move. Wanting to sink all the way down, I stopped, a little voice in my head saying not too deep. 

He gripped my hip with one hand, letting me keep the pace. His other hand was caressing my breasts while he whispered little encouragements to me. My fingers dug into his shoulders while I rode him. Even though I wasn’t bottoming out, he still felt amazing. I moaned as he gave a little thrust with his hips. 

“So fucking good. God damn, you feel so good, Sweetheart. You feel like home. Like you were made for me. Come for me, Cassie. I want to see your face when you come all over my cock.” 

“August, I can’t… I need…” Frustrated, I didn’t feel like I was going to be able to come. It felt good, but that feeling wasn’t there in the pit of my stomach. 

_What about the baby? The doctor said sex was fine, but he’s not exactly small and what if the baby gets hurt and what if-_

As if sensing my thoughts, he held me closer to him, telling me it was ok, to let go. 

“You can do it, Princess, just get out of your head. It’s fine, the baby is fine. Come for me, Sweetheart,” he whispered, pushing my hips faster. 

“August! I - oh god…” I gave up to his guidance, gripping his arms. I was climbing, circling the precipice. I could feel the tightening in the pit of my stomach, my release close. 

“I love you, Princess. That’s my girl, let it go,” he whispered in my ear. The coil that was wound so tight in my core snapped, and I came hard. Feeling myself clench around him, waves of pleasure washed over me as I fell against his chest. 

He slowly rode me through my orgasm, his own release forgotten for a moment. 

“You are the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” He was in awe. I buried my face in his neck, mumbling that he was crazy. 

Thrusting gently into me still, he laughed lightly. 

“I might be crazy, but I’m right. This?” He thrust up, “Is mine, and I will say it’s amazing if I want to.”

His movements became more labored and erratic as he continued his slow thrusts. 

“Fill me up, August. Please,” I whispered in his ear, taking his lobe in my mouth and giving it a little suck. “I need it.”

Groaning, he started moving faster. 

“Every time I think I’m in control, you prove to me that I’m not,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Ever. Apologize. For. That.” He thrust each word into me, burying himself on the last and filling me as I had asked. He collapsed back against the tiles, his hands skimming over my back. 

“You have my life in your hands, Cassie. You can control it all you want.” 

I looked into his eyes. The trust and love I saw there stopped my heart. 

“That’s precious cargo.” I kissed him on the forehead as he pulled me closer. 

After finishing with our shower, I was stepping out after him and couldn’t help but giggle. 

Looking over his shoulder, August asked what was so funny. I pointed at his ass. 

“You have a seahorse indented just above your butt!” I cackled, throwing my head back in laughter as he tried to see it. “The tile, oh my god! The tile left an imprint!”

He went over to the mirror, wiping away the steam. He looked at his rear and joined me in laughter. 

“This fucking house. I don’t get it. I’ll show you the pictures, there were no seahorses or lobsters anywhere!” 

“I kind of like it. It’s cute!” I giggled, turning him to look at his bum again. 

“Come on, you. Let’s get some food.”

He pulled me with him into the bedroom. The doors were still open, the screens shut over them. He had the gas fireplace going as well. On a small table near the large armchair was a large plate with an assortment of fruits, hard cheeses, breads, spreads, olives, nuts and pickles. 

He plopped down on the chair and patted his leg. 

“Did you… make a charcuterie board?” I asked him, pulling my towel around me as I sat on the arm of the chair, my feet between his knees. I grabbed a huge green olive, popping it in my mouth. “These are amazing.”

“A what board? I didn’t want to make anything too heavy, but you needed to eat. So a little of this, a little of that.” 

We sat and ate together, listening to the waves on the shore. 

After I couldn’t possibly eat anymore, I slid off the arm and into his lap, my legs draped over the arm of the chair and snuggled up against his bare chest. His heart beating softly in my ear, his warmth and his hands caressing my hip, I was starting to nod off. 

“Bedtime, Princess,” I heard him murmur in my ear quietly. He stood, holding me tightly. 

“Mmm, August. Eventually you’re really not going to be able to carry me.,” I muttered, snuggling closer. 

“Shh,” he admonished. 

Placing me on the bed, he crawled in behind me, pulling me into him. 

“I’ll always be able to carry my Princess.”

“What about when you’re old and gray?” I asked jokingly. He didn’t answer me, and I felt a chill go up my spine. 

He doesn’t expect to live to be old and gray, does he?

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon, and opened my eyes to see the creepy mermaid babies on the headboard staring at me. 

“Don’t judge me. Your parents probably had sex, too. Maybe.” 

The doors were still open, the sun streaming in, the day already hot. Stretching, I rolled over and looked at the bedside clock, a fish with a clock in its mouth. It was almost after noon. 

Throwing on a sundress, I joined him in the kitchen. 

“Ah, just in time.” He was making a dough on the counter. “Biscuits.”

Coming over to me, he kissed my nose and handed me a glass of orange juice. 

“The trick is to use cold butter. When it melts in the oven, it will steam and that’s what makes them flakey.”

I leaned against the counter, watching him. The way his hands shaped the dough made me want to skip breakfast. 

We talked about going down to the beach later, once the sun was behind the cliff, as we ate. Taking a bite of a biscuit, I nodded my approval. 

“I need to learn how to do these.”

Smiling at me over his coffee, he promised to show me later. 

After breakfast, we lounged in the bed, talking. I’d found a crossword book on the vast shelves of books, and we solved some together throughout the long afternoon. 

Laying on our sides, he made love to me for what seemed like hours. Kissing my shoulder and neck raw, he murmured sweet words to me, his hands caressing every inch of me he could reach. I’d never felt so loved, so worshiped. I came so many times, I lost count. 

We slept the rest of the afternoon away, waking hot and sticky, ready for a swim. 

The beach was so peaceful, and the sand was still warm from the glaring sun. The cliff offered shade from the sun as well as protection from the outside world. 

We swam, ate, and reclined on the fish comforter that August had dragged from the bed, saying we wouldn’t be using it anyways. 

The remainder of the days passed in domestic bliss. I was falling more in love with him every second. By the time we packed up to leave early Tuesday morning, I was feeling terrified deep inside that I wouldn’t know how to live without him. 

On the ride home, he sensed my melancholy, never letting go of my hand, kissing the inside of my wrist with every mile marker we passed. 

He dropped me at home, and after a long drawn out goodbye where I tried not to cry and failed miserably, I got in my car to go to work, not even wanting to deal with the woman inside my house. 

August leaned in the window. 

“I’ll call you tonight, alright Princess?”

“Yeah. Be careful ok?” I asked, suddenly panicked that I would never see him again. 

“Always.” 

Kissing me once more, lingering against my lips, he whispered that he loved me. 

“I love you, too.”

After he left, I sobbed for half an hour in my car. I sat for another 15 minutes before I felt I could safely drive. 

The day was monotonous and I felt miserable. My life was not perfect before, but I thought I’d been content. How wrong I was. 

Later that evening, after stopping to grab some food, I unlocked the door, thinking it odd that all the shades were drawn. 

I pushed the door open with my butt, backing in as I carried several large paper bags in with me. Placing them on the counter, I called to Amy that I was home. Turning around, my stomach dropped as I saw an absolutely huge man I didn’t know sitting at my kitchen table, one of the chocolates that August had brought me from Rome halfway to his mouth. 

____________________________________________________________ 

Sitting across from Erika Sloane while she stared at you, her eyes seeing deeper than should be humanly possible, was never a pleasant situation to be in. It was even less pleasant after you just finished lying through your teeth to her. 

August kept his face calm, looking at his watch to break the eye contact for a moment. 

“So what you’re telling me is that you’ve been deep undercover, a double spy if you will, for the past six years, and the only person who knew about it, my boss, is now dead?”

“That would be correct, ma’am.” 

“August.” She rubbed her temples. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this mess?”

He pushed the file folder across the desk toward her. 

“The name, location, and function of every single member of the Apostles. Do with it what you want. My mission isn’t over, but without the clearance from the upper brass, I don’t know if I still have the backing of the bureau.”

“And what exactly is this mission?” she bit off, losing her patience for the circles he was talking in. 

“I’m not sure you have the clearance to discuss it.”

Pulling her gun out of her desk drawer, Sloane leaned forward, her voice dripping venom. 

“Do not fuck with me, Agent Walker. You just admitted treason to me. I could guarantee that you would never see the light of day again. What is your mission?”

Sighing, August looked at his watch again. 

“Solomon Lane plans to use chemical warfare to kill millions of people. I’ve spent the last six years infiltrating his organization and working my way up to his right hand man. I know all the inner workings of his plans and am actually positioned to deliver the uranium cores he needs to detonate the bombs.” 

Sloane laughed. 

“Lane is locked up. He’s never getting out.”

“This is all part of the plan.” 

“I’m going to need you to tell me everything about this plan. Then I’ll decide if I believe you or not.”

He knew he had her. If she didn’t believe him, he’d already be dead. 

Leaving her office several hours later, he was getting in his rental car when his phone buzzed. 

A smile lit his lips as he thought of Cassie, missing her so much already, and they’d only been apart less than a day. The smile fell from his lips and the color drained from his face as a single word came up on the screen. 

> **_Help._ **


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suspense, violence, guns, character death, its going to be ok, I promise. Trust me. 

“Ah… Hi.” I said to the stranger. He stood quickly, the chocolate forgotten. 

“Are you a friend of Amy’s?” I asked, my eyes flicking to the sidearm that flashed at his hip, under his coat. I nonchalantly put two of the bags on the counter, my heart racing. “Staying for supper? I was going to make chicken parmesan. Not sure I have enough, though.”

Edging towards the bathroom, I smiled at the man and tilted my head as if waiting for an answer. 

“Ok… I’m just going to put the milk in the fridge then…” Holding up the last bag to show him, gesturing with my head at the fridge, which was right by the bathroom door. . 

“Hey, Boss. We got a problem,” he called over his shoulder. 

While he was slightly distracted, I threw the bag of groceries I still held at him and bolted into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to keep them out for long, that man was twice the size of August. I leaned against the door, wedging my legs against the vanity. 

The door shook behind me as the man tried to shoulder his way in. I managed to get the phone out of my bag, my hands shaking. I had to retype the password several times before it opened. I texted one word to him, praying he would get it and come. 

**_Help._ **

I was typing more, telling him there was a strange man in the house and I was locked in the bathroom when the screen went black. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Shit!” I breathed. 

The battery had died. I didn’t charge it while I’d been away with August. Dropping the phone on the floor, I leaned against the door again as it nearly came off its hinges from the assault on the other side. 

“Stop. Stop, you fool!” Yelled a familiar voice. 

There was silence on the other side, and I was debating if I could fit out the tiny bathroom window when the voice spoke again. 

“Cassie. Long time no see, my sweet friend. Why don’t you come out and join our little reunion? We used to have such fun in our school days, did we not? Remember all the parties?”

“Jean. It really has been a long time. I barely remember some of those parties, to be honest. How have you been?” I asked, my voice shaking. 

He laughed. 

“Yes, you could always hold your liquor. So many nights it was just you and me left standing. You know how it goes. Busy, busy. Why don’t you come out. I would love to see you. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you when you came to Paris. Amy tells me that you have some exciting news.”

“Yeah, you know- I think it might be better if I stay in here. Feeling a little nauseous. The baby’s been giving me trouble with that.”

“Oh that’s really too bad. They say it passes for most women after the first few months. Hopefully that part is almost over for you.” 

“Where’s Amy, Jean?” I asked. 

“She’s in the living room. Cassie, please come out. I really don’t want to have the door kicked in. It would be so messy. So uncivilized. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yeah sure, Jean. We’re friends.” I was starting to panic. I didn’t see how I could possibly hold them off and stay in the bathroom. 

_Where was August? How far away was he? Did he get my text? Did it even go through before the battery died?_

“Cassie, I promise I won’t hurt you. I want you to be comfortable. I don’t want you to be sitting on a cold floor.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” I muttered quietly, thinking of the man that had been eating my chocolate. 

“What, him?” he laughed. “Big as a house, but soft as a cat. Louis doesn’t do anything unless I tell him to. Please, you are completely safe, Cassie.” 

_What the fuck am I going to do? He’s not going to be patient much longer. Let’s say August is in Washington, DC, supposing that’s where the CIA building or headquarters or whatever is… That’s like a five or six hour drive from here… He’s never going to make it in time. In time for what? You don’t even know if he got your message. He’s not coming. He’s not coming._

_He’s not coming._

“Cassie?” Jean sounded a bit impatient. “I’m only going to be your friend for so long, you understand?”

“Ok. Ok, I’m coming. Can I use the bathroom first?” 

“Of course.”

Grabbing the phone off the floor, I dumped it in the water tank of the toilet as I flushed. Something told me that they shouldn’t have access to it. Unlocking the door, I found him standing in the kitchen, not just with the house that was Louis, but another man who looked to be made from the same mold. 

Jean smiled and pulled me into a hug, kissing both my cheeks. 

“Ah, Cassie. It really has been too long. You’re looking well! Come, sit with us.”

Jean had always been smooth, with the ability to disarm anyone with a smile and his sexy accent. It was one of the things that Amy first lost her head over, the way he would talk to her, whispering sweet nothings to her constantly. He took my arm and led me into the living room like we were in his house, not mine. Louis’s twin followed, blocking the doorway behind me. 

Amy was sitting on the couch, dressed to the nines. A short red dress and her hair looking lovely. She was wearing the shoes I had worn the night I met August. 

“Nice shoes, Aim,” I said, staring pointedly at her feet. She gave me a preening smile. 

“Figured you wouldn’t miss them since you can barely walk in them.” 

“Touché.” 

Given that she hadn’t changed out of sweats for the past two months she had been sleeping on my couch, I figured that she had known that Jean was coming. That and the dinner she had obviously set out, complete with candles on the coffee table. 

“We were just having a little chat about the wedding.” He sat next to Amy, sliding his hand along her exposed thigh. Her dog was sitting in her lap and bared his teeth a little. Amy put him on the floor. Jean gestured for me to sit in the chair across from them. 

“Oh, good, it’s back on then?” I asked, sitting on the edge of the chair.

Amy nodded enthusiastically, but Jean shrugged, sitting deeper on the couch. 

“It all depends on… things. We talked a lot in the past week, haven’t we, Amy? You’ve told me so much. For instance, she was telling me that your beau works for the CIA, Cassie.”

I swallowed, watching as Amy averted her eyes from me. 

“Yes, I believe he does,” I answered him, knowing that Amy would have already told him, trying to save her own ass. 

“You believe he does?” He tsked. “Cassie, I’m going to need more of a solid answer than that.”

“I don’t know what he does, Jean. He said that he can’t tell me. And that’s the truth.”

“You don’t know?” He tilted his head, a little smile on his face that was starting to freak me out. 

“I don’t.”

“She knows, baby. She said that he could have killed me! He pushed me up against the wall and- and- and he… he hit me!” Amy cried, crossing her arms. 

I lunged forward in my seat, ready to claw her face when Mr. Brick House grabbed me. He was quick for such a big man. 

“Cassie, sit!” Jean barked at me. “Be quiet, my sweet.” 

The smile he gave her didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“He didn’t hit you, you absolute liar! He hit the wall! You can see it yourself!” I gestured wildly towards the kitchen. Mr. Brick House turned and looked at the wall, nodding and looking impressed when he saw the hole that August had left. “Jean, he didn’t hit her. Look at her! You’d be able to tell if she’d been hit by a man in the face, for Christ’s sake!”

“Cassie, just answer my question please.”

“I don’t know what he does,” I bit off.

“He said your father did all those horrible things! How would he know if he wasn’t CIA? He had pictures! I told you, remember? Of your mom and-” Jean slapped her across the face, silencing her. 

“Do not!” he yelled, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Do not speak of my mother.”

Amy recoiled into the couch, her hand on her bright red cheek. Her dog started barking, yipping so hard that he was bouncing. She picked him up and shushed him, burying her face in his fur. 

“You have no idea how he came to be in possession of these photos?” Jean asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“He left and came back with them. That’s all I know.” 

“Call him.”

“I can’t. I don’t have his number.”

“Cassie. You’re not helping yourself here. Get her bag.” 

Louis came in from the kitchen, holding my purse. Jean dug around in it and found my personal cell phone. After asking me the code to unlock it, he scrolled my contacts. 

“What’s his name again?”

“August Walker,” Amy piped up. 

“He’s not in here. Is he under a different name?” 

“I don’t have his number, Jean,” I sighed, hoping he would think I was getting annoyed with him not believing me. “He calls me from an unidentified number.”

He went through my call logs. There were enough unidentified numbers that he must have believed me. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, throwing the phone against the wall. 

“Baby, it’s ok, we’ll just-” Amy started.

“It’s not ok, you imbecile! I need to take care of this or my father is going to lose it.” Getting up, he started pacing the living room. 

Amy whipped around to stare at me as if I was the one who had just yelled at her. 

I felt my stomach drop. They were going to kill us. I knew it. Amy thought that she was getting out of this, but she wasn’t. He was here to tie up his loose ends. 

I stood from my seat, not sure what I was planning to do. The man in the doorway put his hand on his gun. 

“Jean, I’m not going to tell anyone anything. Neither is Amy. Right Amy? I didn’t see any pictures. All I know about your family is that you run lovely hotels that offer a very nice breakfast in the morning.” 

Jean stopped pacing and stared at me, then laughed. 

“You always were my favorite of Amy’s friends, you know that? Such potential. Such a smart woman.” He paused, considering. “Well, you were. I must say that I agree with Amy that you are responsible for bringing this man into our lives.”

He pulled a gun from inside his suit coat. I closed my eyes as he shakily aimed it at me.

_Little One, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I promise this is not your father’s fault. He was trying to help me, trying to make me feel better. Please don’t blame him for this. I wish I had gotten to see you. I’m so sorry._

“Do it baby, she ruined everything! Once she’s gone, then things can go back to how they were. Right? Isn’t that right, baby?” Amy tittered quietly from the couch, a look of excitement on her face. 

“Boss, don’t you think that we should keep her? To get to him? We still need him,” Louis said from the doorway. My eyes snapped open. 

_You can have all the chocolate, Louis._

Jean lowered the gun. 

“Yeah.” He looked at Amy. “Yeah. Set a trap. Right. Go tie her up in the bedroom. My fiancé and I need to talk in private.” 

Doorway Man grabbed me roughly, pushing me up the stairs in front of him. Once in my bedroom, he shut the door quietly. 

“You really expecting a baby?” he asked gruffly as he looked me up and down. 

“Y-yes?” I answered, not sure where this was going. 

He nodded. Taking my bathrobe tie off the back of the door, he told me to lay on the bed and tied my wrists together in front of me. He tied that to the headboard. Then he tied my legs with a belt. 

“Don’t try anything stupid, or I’ll tie them behind your back and hog tie you. Figured this would be more comfortable. At least until your boyfriend gets here and we can deal with the pretty boy’s mess.” He was leaving the room muttering under his breath. “I could be at home right now watching the match, but no, I’m here dealing with this bullshit. Goddamn kid is more trouble than he’s worth. Always has been. Thought he’d grow out of this bullshit after college.”

Slamming the door shut, he left me alone. I could hear Amy, laughing and talking in a sickly sweet voice through the floor. I could pick up certain words here and there. It sounded like she was asking if he’d missed her. 

Trying like hell to get the bindings off, I only managed to make them tighter. I stopped before my circulation was cut off.

“Fuck,” I breathed, realizing that there was no way I was going to be able to get out of the knots. 

Trying to work my legs free, I was able to get the belt a little looser after the better part of an hour of stretching my ankles back and forth. The cramps in my calves were becoming unbearable so I had to give up on that as well. 

Amy was still chattering away, the murmur of her voice reaching me through the floor. I heard her say something about a vacation somewhere warm and about missing their apartment in Paris. 

Tears began to well in my eyes as I thought about the baby. I’d never get to hold them. I would never even know if it was a boy or a girl. I hadn’t even really thought of names. I thought of August. How I would never see him again. Would this change him? Would it make him go back to the thing that he said that my presence in his life had made him realize was wrong? My heart broke at how I’d been betrayed by my friend. 

_How could she have done this? How could a person change so much?_

“But Jean! What do you mean, no?” I heard Amy cry from downstairs. “It was all Cassie! She convinced me to leave you! She made me think that I had no choice! I swear. Please believe me. Baby, you know I would never tell! You know I would never tell!”

I heard Jean respond, but couldn’t make out the words. Amy shrieked and I heard something crash. 

“After everything we’ve been through! I can’t believe you would do this. You said you loved me! You know what? Fine. Fuck you. I lied. I lied about everything. I don’t love you. I faked every orgasm! That was if you could even get it up, you son of a-” 

There was a loud crack and the sound of something hitting the carpet with a loud thud. I could hear her dog barking. There was another loud crack and silence. Terror rolling through me, I felt my stomach lurch as I rolled over enough to vomit off the side of the bed. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god” I breathed. “Oh my fucking god.”

My heart was pounding in my ears so loudly, I didn’t hear the approaching helicopter. 

_____________________________________________________________

“Can’t you make this pile of shit move any faster?” August yelled into his head set. The pilot turned to look at him then turned back quickly at the murderous look on his face. 

“Sir, we’re already going as fast as we can. ETA is ten minutes.”

August pushed his way up to the front of the chopper, his face right next to the pilot’s and gripped his flight suit. 

“Make it five,” he growled. 

Throwing himself back into the seat, he glared at the back of the pilot’s head until he heard the motors begin to whine as they were pushed even harder. Getting his gear ready, he slid across to the door. 

“Once we’re within range of the target, slow down to civilian speed. Get as low as you can to the next street over. Hover at the corner. Twenty seconds. That’s it. Then get the fuck out of here and mark this down as a maintnence flight. You were two hundred miles east of here and you never saw me.”

“Yes, sir.”

As the chopper slowed, August pulled the door open, hanging out the door. They approached the designated corner, and he slid down the rope. Dropping to the ground, the helicopter turned and disappeared in the other direction. 

Darting into the yard of the house that bordered the back of Cassie’s property, he stood in the woods, looking at the dark house. The shades were all drawn and there was no sign of activity. Pulling a thermal scanner out of his pack, he held it towards the house, staring at the screen. Two in the kitchen. One on the couch, one on the floor on the living room. One upstairs. 

“What the fuck is going on, Cassie?” He murmured. 

Advancing on the house, he was able to slide up to the kitchen window. The shade was drawn but he could just see between it and the window frame. Two men sat at the table. One had his jacket removed, side arm exposed. 

Placing a small suction cup to the window and an earpiece in his ear, he could hear what they were discussing. 

“I don’t know. Do you think we should wait for him? What if he doesn’t show up? Like she said, he just dropped the other one off today. Who’s to say he’s coming back any time soon. She couldn’t even call him.”

“We do whatever the boss says to do,” the other murmured, shoving food in his mouth. 

Moving down to the living room window, he was able to do the same and see just a slice of the room beyond the shade. Jean Cadieux sat at the couch, drinking wine straight from the bottle. Tilting his head to the left, he could just see the side of the couch where he saw someone laying. Dread filled his soul. A dark red pool of blood seeped across the beige carpet, spreading under the coffee table. Sticking out from the side of the couch, he could just see a pair of feet, wearing sky high heels with bright red soles. 

His heart stopped in his chest as he leaned back against the side of the house. His breath becoming ragged, he had to fight the urge to vomit. 

_Cassie. No. NO._

Not caring about stealth anymore, his vision full of the dark red pool and the bright red soles, he kicked the door open, a scream of rage coming from his gut. The two men looked up, a bullet entering the head of the closest one before he even registered the angel of death that had burst in the door. 

The one that had been eating shot at him, hot lead grazing his bicep, but August didn’t even flinch. He advanced, punching the man in the stomach and kicking his feet out from under him. As the man landed on the ground, he fumbled for his gun, but it was too late. August fired on him without a second glance. 

Stalking into the living room, several shots were fired from the stairs, but missed as Cadieux ran up to the bedroom. Looking around the room, his vision could only see the shoes at the edge of the couch. A cry of despair came unbidden from his lips as he kicked the coffee table out of the way, the forgotten dinner and candles flying against the wall in a splinter of wood as the table crashed behind it. 

August had to blink several times to register that what he was seeing was not the woman he loved. Cassie dead in a pool of blood still floated in his mind, but it was Amy who was dead on the floor. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he prayed to a god he had never believed in or wanted that she and the baby were ok. Then he made his way silently up the stairs. 

Behind him, flames began licking up the curtains and slowly creeping across the carpet. 

The door to the bedroom was open, and peeking around the doorjamb he saw her. The rage he had felt downstairs was nothing compared to when he saw Cassie on the bed. She had been tied to the headboard, her feet bound as well. 

Stepping into the room, caution be damned, he only had eyes for her. 

“August, no! Look out!” Cassie cried, trying to sit up. 

Struck from the side by something heavy, August was thrown to the ground. Turning quickly, he got to his feet and charged Jean, both of them falling to the ground in a pile of fists and grunts. Wrestling for the upper hand, August head butted Jean, rolling the two of them over and got on top of him. Pounding the other man, he just kept hitting him until only wheezing groans came from the massacre that had been his face. 

“August! August! August, please stop! There’s a fire! August, please!” Cassie cried from the bed. 

Smoke had steadily begun to infiltrate the room. Raising to his knees, August looked down at the man on the floor and decided that he was finished with him, leaving him to choke on his own blood. Rushing over to Cassie, he pulled a knife from his belt, releasing her arms from the headboard. Grabbing a mask from his pack, he pulled it over her head and wrapped her in the duvet cover like a burrito. He kissed her forehead then hoisted her up into his arms. 

“August, my legs! Undo my legs and I can walk! August!” 

He ignored her pleas, descending the stairs at a run. The living room was fully engulfed in flames. Holding her tightly to his body, he darted forward, the flames leaping at his legs as he ran through them into the kitchen. The kitchen was on fire as well, the smoke pouring out of the door. Bursting out into the cool night air, August didn’t stop until they were in the woods behind the house. 

Letting her down, he unwrapped her and pulled the mask off her face, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” His hands frantically roved her face and body, looking for any injuries. 

“No, I’m ok. I’m fine,” she whispered, his frenzied search for injuries continuing. “August. August!”

He stopped, looking up at her, the fear and terror of what he had just gone through still clear in his eyes. 

“August. I’m ok. Can you please untie me? I think we need to get out of here.” She nodded at the fire trucks just pulling up the street. 

Nodding, he slit the bindings at her wrist and then at her ankles. He pulled her into another hug. 

“Cassie, I thought. Oh my god, I thought it was you. I thought that they…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, holding her so tight so that he could really believe she was there, that she was safe. 

She started to cry, the fears of her own battle with never seeing him again coming over her as she held him back even tighter. 

“I’m so sorry. I never thought…” 

“Don’t,” he whispered, hating himself because he knew whose fault this was. 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her with him through the woods and into the neighbors back yard. 

Suddenly, they were thrown to the ground as a massive explosion went off. The propane tanks had exploded, leaving a gaping hole where the back of the house had been. 

Laying on the ground stunned from the blast, August looked at the remains of the house in shock. Lurching to his feet, he stumbled over to where Cassie lay on the ground. Picking her up, and holding her to his chest, he ran. The sounds of more sirens rushing to the house spurred him on. 

Several blocks away, he stopped to breathe. Cassie was awake but silent. She was watching him warily as he placed her on the ground beside a car parked on the side of the road. After checking her again to make sure she wasn’t hurt, he reached into his pack and pulled out a lock kit, making quick work of getting in and getting it started. 

As they drove away from her neighborhood in the stolen car, she turned towards him, she gasped when she realized that he’d been hurt. 

“August, oh my god, you’re bleeding, what the fuck! What happened?” Reaching over, she peeled back his ripped shirt. A gash where the bullet had skimmed across his skin was angrily looking back at her. Ripping a strip of fabric off her own shirt, she wrapped it around his arm gently. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“No.” He answered gruffly. 

“I’m never going to be able to come back, am I?” 

“No.”

In silence they drove to the airport. Leaving the car in a restaurant parking lot just outside, they walked into the parking area of the airport where he’d left his truck just that morning.

Once they were in his truck, he turned onto the interstate and drove. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand. Kissing the back of her wrist, he apologized. 

“Cassie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about all of this. I never wanted you to be involved in this part of my life. Can you ever forgive me? I thought,” He paused, hitting the steering wheel in frustration, “I thought I could keep you out of it.”

Flipping up the console, she slid closer to him on the bench seat. Tucking herself under his arm, she leaned into him, tucking her legs up on the seat. He pulled her even closer, inhaling her scent, feeling a little calmer. 

“August, this was not your fault. This was entirely Amy’s fault. She was in contact with him. She told him about the file. She-” She choked back the sob that tried to escape. “She tried to sell me out. She tried to get him to kill me because she thought that she would be accepted back with open arms.”

Letting out a bewildered laugh quietly to herself she shook her head. 

“I feel like I should be mourning her. But I can’t seem to bring myself to do that. I think my friend actually died a long time ago and I already went through the grief of that. That person wasn’t my friend. Does that make me a bad person?”

“No.” He replied vehemently.

They drove on through the night, each comforted in the touch of the other. She would run her hand up and down his chest or just hug herself to him. He would kiss the back of her hand, her wrist, the top of her head, rub his hand across her back. 

Eventually they stopped for gas and food. Sitting in the little all night diner, they watched the sunrise. August held her hand as they waited for their food. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked her quietly. 

“Surprising, yes. I mean, I’m a little sad about my house. Everything is gone. Everything. Literally. My whole life.” She stared out the window at the beams of light stretching across the parking lot. 

Turning her eyes to his, she wrapped her other hand around his. 

“Cassie, I’m so-“ 

“No. August, we can’t keep apologizing to each other for what happened tonight. It’s done. It’s over. There’s nothing that changes it. I don’t want to waste anymore energy thinking about it. As long as I have you, I’m ok. I want to forget the world. Can we do that?”

“I’m trying, Princess. Where we’re going, you can start fresh. Be a new person. And I’ll be there with you as much as I can. I have to finish my mission first, but then, if I can manage it, we can work on forgetting.”

She watched him for a moment, then nodded. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckle. 

Hours later, having pulled off the highway several miles before, they entered a little secluded hamlet tucked between peaks of several mountains. An adorable downtown with flower boxes lining the streets and lovely mom and pop storefronts greeted them in the late afternoon sunshine. People were going about their business, and several of them gave a wave as they drove through. 

“Huh. Ellie F. Walker School. I wonder if there’s any relation,” Cassie joked, watching some kids play on the massive playground. 

August made a noncommittal noise in his throat, watching her as she looked around in interest.

At the end of Main Street stood a small two story brick hospital. Parking in the lot beside it, August walked around to help her out. 

“August, what are we doing here? I said I was fine. I can’t check into a hospital, I’m sure they’re looking for me…” She sounded slightly hysterical, looking around the parking lot. 

He shook his head, and helped her down, wrapping her in a hug 

“It’ll be ok, Sweetheart. You’re safe here. I want you and the baby to get checked out before we go home.” 

Just then she noticed the name on the side of the hospital. 

Mary C. Walker Memorial Hospital. 

____________________________________________________________

As we walked into the hospital, the waiting room was empty except for a young mother and her son, who was wearing a cast. She gave us a sunny smile and went back to doing her cross stitch. 

Not stopping at the nurse sitting at the front desk, August walked us right back into the emergency room. 

“August, aren’t we supposed to check in?” I asked as the nurse watched us, looking at me with interest. 

“Not here, Princess.” 

“August… the hospital has your name on it too… is this… your hospital?” I whispered, noticing how the staff just let him walk through with no question. 

“It’s not mine. I just… help.”

I looked at him, unsure what that meant. I didn’t have long to wonder when a tiny gray haired nurse wearing the brightest orange and pink scrubs came bustling around a corner. 

“This is sooner than you said, Walker. The new doctor doesn’t arrive until next month!” Her eyes narrowed when she got closer to us and noticed the makeshift bandage on his arm and the general state of dishevelment we were both in. 

“Get in the room.” She ordered. 

Standing to the side, August gestured for me to go ahead of him with a little smirk on his face. 

Once in the room, the nurse shut the door behind her. 

“I don’t want details. I don’t want to know what the hell you’ve been getting into, Walker. I never ask, do I? Never. What I do want to know is why you’re involving your pregnant girlfriend in it as well?” She barked at him. 

“Nurse Miriam, you know as well as I do that I would never -“ 

She held her hand up to silence him. 

“You just zip it. Honey, are you ok? Here, come over and sit on the table. I’m going to get you a gown and robe and we’ll get you out of these.” she stopped as she got closer to me and sniffed loudly. “August Walker! Is this smoke I smell? What the hell have you been doing?”

I didn’t know what to say. I looked to August for direction and he was rubbing his mustache, trying to hide his wide grin. 

“It’s ok, Princess. You can trust Miriam.” 

“Princess. Huh. Never would have thought you that type for endearments. But I also never would have thought you a family man.” She shook her head and smiled kindly at me again. “Forgive me, honey. He just gets me in a tizzy every time he darkens our doorstep. Trouble this one.” She took my hand and helped me onto the table. I gave her a small smile. 

“My house exploded. I was almost murdered. I’m on the run sort of and my life as I know it is over.” I gave a little laugh that sounded strangled. “But enough about me. How’s your day going?” 

Miriam stared at me for a moment and turned to leave the room. She swatted August upside the back of the head on the way out. 

“She’s amazing.” I said in awe. 

“She’s a pain in the ass. But you’re right. I’ve known Miriam since I was a kid. She was my moms best friend. Always patched us up after…” he looked out the window, thinking back to his childhood. “She’s always been there. When I found a place out here, I moved her out here so I could keep an eye on her in her advancing age. Figured she could run the hospital while she was at it. She’s been a nurse for well over a hundred years.” 

“Shut up, you.” She snapped when she came back in. “Ungrateful children. You’ll see soon enough, Cassie. Doc will be in shortly to check you over. You, out.”

She pointed at August, and then handed me a gown and a fluffy robe. 

He stood, walking over to me. Kidding me on the forehead, he said that he’d be just in the next room. 

“I don’t think it needs stitches, Nurse Master Sergeant.” He muttered on his way out. 

Checking my blood pressure and other vitals, she told me about the new OBGYN doctor that was starting in the next month. 

“Never had one before, everyone in this little podunk town was delivered by Doc, but suddenly we need a professional.” She gave me a knowing smile. “He found the guy himself. I think he planned on you coming here, just not so soon.” 

She leaned into me and spoke softly. 

“Trouble, but deep down he’s a good one. He got mixed up for a while. I thought he’d been lost, but then a month ago he shows up here, birds are singing, the sky is clear and life is worth living. You’re a godsend. I don’t know what you did, but I can’t thank you enough for it.”

I didn’t know what to say to that, and was saved from answering by the entrance of the doctor. Old but still exuding energy, he tutted and tsked over the details that Nurse Miriam shared about what happened to me. 

He asked me questions and gave me a thorough exam. Sending for a bedside ultrasound and some bloodwork, he ordered me to eat and rest while he went to deal with ‘Mr. Walker’. 

Twenty minutes later and I was mid ultrasound when August joined me again. He sat quietly by the bed and watched the screen, listening to the heartbeat, fast and steady. Holding my hand, he rubbed his lips against my wrist. 

Doc came back in and watched the ultrasound, saying that he felt everything was ok, and we could go home as soon as the labs came back. 

“I’m going to call Dr. Douglas and see if he can be persuaded to come sooner.” August mentioned to Miriam when she came in with a food tray. 

“When you say persuade, I’ll ask you to remember that this man is going to be caring for your love and your child, Walker.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

By the time the labs came back and we were given the ok to leave, dusk had settled over the little town. Hand in hand we walked to his truck. 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked, his eyes searching mine. 

Kissing his chin, I gave him a smile. 

“Beyond ready.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, smut, panic attacks, not so much angst as some loneliness and anxiety
> 
> Author’s notes: You guys, this bitch is long. Go pee first. Get a snack. Get your favorite blankie. This was only half of the chapter. I had to stop…. So there will be another *unexpected* chapter - yes, I went for that stupid joke. Don’t hate. 

Not far from downtown, up a winding mountain side road, we turned off onto a gravel drive. There was a heavy duty looking gate ahead. Slowing down, he pressed a button on his visor and the gate rumbled open, allowing us through. Several minutes into the wooded driveway, I turned towards him. 

“August?” 

“Yeah, Princess?” 

“I love you,” I said quietly, looking back out the windshield. 

He gripped my hand a little tighter, bringing my wrist to his lips as he murmured against my pulse. 

“I love you too, Sweetheart.” Pausing, he flicked his eyes to me. “Thank god you’re ok. I don’t know what I would have done if-” 

“Shh,” I said, leaning closer to him and snuggling into him. “It’s a new day, right?”

He nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me as close as possible. Coming to a clearing, he slowed down, stopping at the edge of the circular drive so I could see the place. 

“August. That’s not a cabin. I was expecting some small hunter’s cabin.” I glanced at him to see him grinning as he watched me looking at his house. 

Beautifully situated along a small river, the large house looked like a log cabin on steroids. A stone base, wooden walls, and decks wrapping around three levels, the house emerged from the trees. Logs held up the peaks as it regally looked down the river and into the valley beyond. 

“A cozy cabin on the river.” I shook my head. 

August shrugged. Pulling the truck to a stop in front of the door, he jumped out and came around to my door. 

“It started off as a cabin anyways. Not that it’s not cozy, but I never said it was cozy. Come on, you need to eat and get some rest.”

“We both do. Any possibility of a shower, too?” I murmured as he handed me down from the truck. He looked tired. He hadn’t slept in two days. Slipping my hand in his, I let him lead me into my new home. 

_Our home._

Light stained wood walls and masculine but comfortable furniture comprised the large living area. A vaulted ceiling lined with massive exposed timbers soared two stories overhead, and a double sided river rock fireplace dominated the room. The kitchen took up the back wall, snuggled under the balcony, with another river rock wall where the hood vent was. 

“A cabin,” I said, turning to look at him. “August, it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” he said gruffly, looking around with pride in his eyes. “It’s taken a long time to get it to this point. Is it fit for a princess?”

“Fit for a family.”

Pulling me gently into his arms, he kissed me. Returning his kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking over his shoulder at the fireplace, I noticed a box laying up against it. A safety gate. 

“Come on. Let’s get you your shower so we can eat.” He pulled me along with him up the stairs. Opening the doors as we walked along the balcony, he told me what he used each for. 

“My office, feel free check out the books. It’s mostly history stuff. None of those smutty novels you’re fond of, unfortunately. The library in town is well stocked if you’re looking for something else.” He left the door open and moved on to the next room. 

“Gym, self explanatory. I guess you could call this one a guest bathroom. Never had any guests.” He looked unperturbed by the thought. 

There was a door at the end of the balcony that I assumed was the master bedroom, but he went the opposite direction to the door at the very end. 

“I was hoping to have this done before you came, but…” He paused with his hand on the knob. 

“So you were planning on whisking me away from my life eventually?” I asked him lightly, brushing my thumb over his. 

“Eventually, if you were willing. Not like this. Never like this.”

“You really are a white knight.” I pecked his cheek. “My knight.”

He swung the door open to reveal a plain room, the interior walls were beige, the exterior one was exposed logs, and a wide planked wooden floor like the rest of the house. A pile of boxes and drop cloth covered furniture sat in the middle of the room. Venturing in, I ran my hand over a large box with a lovely gray crib on the front. Under a cloth, there was a matching dresser, another a changing table. Cloths covered the floor around the interior walls, and several paint cans were stacked on top of them. Five paint swatches covered the middle section of one wall, all varying shades of light green, from lightest to darkest. 

Standing inside the room that he had begun to set up for our child, I let out a sob that I wasn’t aware had been building inside me. 

_He did this? He really did this. How did I ever deserve him? What did I do?_

I turned and threw myself against his chest, the tears flowing. 

“August! I can’t believe-” He shushed me, holding me tightly, rubbing my back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Princess.”

We stood in the doorway, his arms wrapped tightly around me, looking at the room. I imagined what it would look like when it was finished. When there was a baby in it. 

“The gray and the green are perfect. Did you figure out which green?” 

“Which one do you like?”

I studied them, looking back at the crib box. 

“I think the darkest one,” pointing at a pale sage color. 

He nodded. 

“That’s the one I was going to do. Come on, Sweetheart.”

On the far side of the balcony was the master suite. I looked out the massive wall of windows to the river and woods beyond. The sun had set and dusk was closing its eyes, the darkness of the trees sending a little shiver up my spine. 

Sensing my discomfort, August pulled me into his side. 

“There’s a fence that runs through the property. An electric fence. I have an extensive security system and cameras, I’ll show you tomorrow. This is the safest place for you.”

I nodded, not knowing what to say to that. I trusted him that this was the safest place for me, but it didn’t make me feel any better knowing that I needed a safe place to be. 

So caught up in my thoughts, I hadn’t really noticed the room that we were standing in. Exposed wooden beams crisscrossed the cathedral ceiling. Against a river stone wall sat the bed, a masculine wooden headboard matching the other furniture in the room. A massive arched window took up most of another stone wall, with a soft looking leather couch sitting in front of it. The rest of the room was the same blonde log walls as downstairs, one of which had french doors with tastefully draped dark brown linen coverings, leading to a balcony.

_Like a princess tower in a fairy tale. Where she’s trapped and can’t ever leave._

Tears formed in my eyes, this time out of fear. 

_What am I going to do when he’s not here? Am I ever going to be able to leave the house? Would Jean’s people come looking for me? What about the people he said would use me against him if they found out about me? Am I going to live in fear until they finally find us?_

“Cassie? It’s going to be ok. I promise. You’re safe here. You’re a new person now- no one will connect the new you to the old you. The people here will look after you. Please, try not to think about it too much. I know you’re not going to be able to get out of your head about it until you’re more comfortable here.”

I nodded, even as I sobbed into his chest. 

“You’re doing so good, Sweetheart. You’ve held up so well. You’re so strong, and I’m so proud of you,” he murmured as he led me to the large bathroom off the bedroom. 

Turning on the shower, he kissed my forehead and left me to the warm embrace of the water while he went to make something to eat. 

_It‘s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok. He’ll make sure we’re ok. How can he do that when he’s never here?_

Finishing with my shower, I wrapped in a towel and ventured back into the bedroom. I found his closet, pulling down a soft and worn red flannel shirt from a shelf, pulling it on and inhaling the smell of the fabric. Rolling the sleeves up, I thought it would have to do until I could get some clothes. 

_Not as good as one he’s worn, but still pretty good._

Making my way down to the kitchen, I found him at the stove. He was stirring a pot, while another with pasta boiled away at the back of the stove. 

“Pasta and tomato sauce ok? I didn’t have anything fresh in the house.” He looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his shirt on me, barely covering the tops of my thighs. A low growl emitted from his chest. 

“I was going to take you shopping tomorrow, but I think you should just live in my old flannels from now on.”

Laughing at him, I slid up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, hugging myself to his back as he stirred. 

After eating, I was losing steam quickly. An order of ‘Bed, now,” was all it took for me to take his hand and head upstairs. 

Giving me a long kiss, he pulled the blankets up, tucking me in. He went to take a shower and I was asleep before I heard the water turn on. I woke slightly when he joined me in the bed, pulling me into his side. He sighed contentedly, murmuring goodnight as I drifted back to sleep. 

________________________________________________________________

Waking with August Walker wrapped around me was a heavenly feeling. Strong arms cradled me, one hand on my ass, loosely holding me, the other around my back. His warm breath kissed the top of my head as his gentle snores vibrated against my chest. 

But it was hot. I was sweating. The sun was streaming in the large windows, making the room steamy. I still didn’t want to wake him and tell him to get off of me. Not just yet. Snuggling closer to him, I couldn’t help but let out a little mewl as he gripped my ass hard, grinding into me. 

“Mornin’ Princess,” he whispered in my ear. 

His hand snaked down between us, ghosting over where I needed him most, and settling at my thigh, drawing lazy circles. Kissing me deeply, he pulled my leg over his hip and rolled over so I was straddling him. Gazing up at me, he gave me that lopsided smile. 

“Beautiful.” 

“August, stop it.” I laughed, knowing how I looked in the morning. “I’m squishing you.”

Thrusting up against me, he growled. 

“Cassie,” he warned. 

“Yes, sir. No talk of squishing you to death. Got it,” I muttered, moving to get off of him. 

His hands dug into my hips. His cock was hard, and he ground upward again. 

“Stay,” he commanded. 

Squeezing my hips along with the word, he gave me a look that said I had better not defy him. Part of me wanted to, just to see his reaction, but I was already wet with need and wanted him as much as he wanted me, so I stayed. 

Slowly, he removed his hands and unbuttoned my shirt, the red flannel falling open. His hands skimmed over my stomach and up to my breasts, kneading. 

“You’re mine and this is mine.” He wound his hand between us, his fingers testing me. “If I want you on top of me, that’s where you belong.”

I moaned as he touched just the right spot.

“See, that’s exactly where you belong. And this. This is ours.” His other hand ghosted across my belly again. “Can’t wait to do this when you’re showing, Princess. Sexy as hell.”

His fingers were working me, stretching me for him. His thumb slipped across my clit and I bucked against him. 

“August!” I cried, lifting up onto my knees and grasping him tightly, pumping him a few times. 

He hissed through his teeth, his head slamming back against the pillows as I sank down on him, I bit my bottom lip hard as our bodies met. Sitting still, letting myself get accommodated to him, I put my hands on his chest, swirling my fingers in his hair. 

“Woman.”

“I know, I know. I’m gonna be the death of you,” I whispered as I began to move. 

Pulling my hips, he controlled my movements more than I did. A slow, steady rhythm had me crying his name before long. 

“August, I - fuck!” I cried out as he thrust up, his pelvic bone grazing my clit. 

“Come on, Princess. You can do it. Come for me,” he demanded. 

His name fell from my lips as I tried to reach for the brink, getting frustrated because it wasn’t coming. Grabbing his hands from my hips, I intertwined my fingers in his, pushing them against the pillow. 

His pupils were blown as I leaned forward and thrust back against him, creating my own pace. His lips captured mine, kissing me deeply, his tongue dancing with mine. 

Riding him harder than I had intended, the headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall. 

“Cassie, you need to come! Princess, I’m not gonna make it if you keep this shit up.” He groaned as I swiveled my hips and ground down against him. 

Pulling one of his hands free, he shoved it between us, rubbing at the bundle of nerves that was throbbing with need. 

“Fuck!” I murmured, “Yes, oh god, August! There!” 

“Come on, Cassie, come on. You can do it. Come for me, Princess. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Shit,” he ground out, rubbing me faster. 

I could feel it building, the tightening at my core like a string that was stretched too tight, ready to snap. The anticipation ran up my spine, and when I cracked, I felt myself clench around him, my walls pulsating and fluttering against him, pleasure running in waves through my center. 

“Fuck!” he growled. 

I fell against him, as he pulled his hands free, grabbing my hips again and thrust me against him several more times, his orgasm quickly following mine. 

We lay, breathing heavily and completely spent in each other’s arms. I went to roll off of him but he held me to him. 

“I said stay, Sweetheart.” 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

He let out a loud laugh, kissing the top of my head. I smiled to myself. 

_That’s my goal in life. To make you happy. You deserve to be happy, August._

After showering again, and having some breakfast, we were going to head back to town. I had nothing, and needed to get some essentials at least. 

Waiting for August in front of the house, I looked around at my new home. The sound of the river lazily rolling by was calming. Birds chirped in the early morning light. He came around from behind the house, looking at his phone. 

“Have I told you how much I enjoy you wearing my flannels?” he asked, stopping in front of me, his hands finding my hips and pulling me close for a kiss. I’d found a lighter one that was dark green and navy blue. 

“You may have mentioned it, Walker,” I chuckled. 

He was wearing a thin black and white one, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and a black baseball hat. I had to admit, I preferred it to the suits. He looked younger. More carefree. 

There was a surprisingly well stocked family owned department store in the center of Main Street called Thoroughgood’s. As we walked in, there were other residents of the town going about their lives, and they all waved and said hello or good morning as we walked by. Most people just got a nod from August, but a few he stopped and talked to. 

The mayor was one. He asked me how I was finding the town. 

“I just got into town last night, but it seems lovely. The flower boxes are a really welcoming touch,” I responded, earning a big smile from the older man. 

“Well, Mrs. Walker, if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to call my office! Mr. Walker.” He gave us a little salute and grinned as he walked away. 

“You’re friends with the mayor?” I asked, watching him cross the street to the town hall. 

“No comment about the Mrs.? I wouldn’t say friends. Business acquaintances.” He held the door for me as we entered the store. 

“It’s not the first time you’ve called me your wife.”

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn’t say anything. I didn’t think he knew I heard him at the ultrasound. 

Another person he stopped to talk to was a man who looked to about ten years younger than him. He was tall and skinny and walked with a limp. His shocking blonde hair was sticking out at all angles beneath a red baseball hat. 

“Parker!” he called, a genuine smile on face. 

Shaking Parker’s hand, August asked the man about his house. 

“It’s almost done, Mr. Walker. That company you sent in sure is doing a real good job taking care of the fire damage. My wife has been baking up a storm since she heard you’re back in town. I hope you like cookies,” he chuckled. “Can’t say I’ll be sad to move out of the in-laws once it’s done.”

“I bet,” August replied. “Not easy on the newlywed lifestyle for sure. Parker, this is my wife, Cassie. Cassie, this is Chris Parker. He’s the electrician in town. Did all the work at the cabin.”

Parker laughed as he shook my hand. 

“Yeah. Cabin.” He made quotation marks with his hands. “Like a tank with a basement. It’s sure nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker. My wife, Jenny, is dying to meet you.” 

“Oh please, call me Cassie. I’d love to meet her sometime. Being new to town, I don’t have any friends.” 

He smiled at August like I’d given him a present. 

“She’s working at the diner, if you want to stop by and say hi, I’ve gotta get going. Mr. Leonard has a light that’s flickering and he’s convinced it’s his wife come back to haunt him. Welcome to town, Mrs. Walker!” he called over his shoulder on his way out the door. 

“What is this place?” I asked August, watching the man go. “It’s like Leave it to Beaver.” 

“That’s why I like it here. The people are genuinely nice and care about each other. It’s a small town with one road in and out, stuck in between mountains. It gets rough up here in the winter. You need to rely on your neighbors sometimes.”

August grabbed a cart and pushed it as we walked through the store. He was looking at shirts when he grabbed several and put them in the cart. 

“August, I don’t need those. It’s too much.” I felt awkward that he was buying all of this for me. 

“We talked about this, Princess. You can’t use your money. You don’t exist anymore. And yes. You do need those. And this. It has a cat on it.” He kept eye contact with me as he threw it in the cart. 

“You don’t even know what size I wear!” I whined, pulling the cat shirt out. It was actually cute. A little cat poking its head out of the pocket on the front. Checking the tag, it was the right size. 

“Dossier, Babe. All in the dossier.” He walked away towards the maternity section. 

I wanted to try the clothes on, to make sure they fit before we bought them and hoping I could weed out some of the unnecessary things he had piled on while I was at it. A very nice older woman unlocked the dressing room for me at the back of the store. 

While I was in there, August knocked at the door. When I opened it, he handed me at least 10 sundresses. 

“August! Stop already!” I cried as he shut the door on my protestation. 

“Try them,” he muttered as he wandered away. 

I slipped one over my head and had to admit, they were lovely. He picked the perfect colors and size for me. They were all empire waist so I could wear them after I started to show. Some were a flowy fabric and others cotton. I liked them all. 

Coming back several minutes later, he knocked again. I opened the door wearing one of the dresses. The lopsided grin appeared on his face. 

“Don’t you look like a treat,” he murmured, trying to push his way into the dressing room. 

“August! Not in here!” I pushed him back and shut the door quickly. 

“Scared of the big bad wolf, Sweetheart?” He growled quietly on the other side of the door. “Should I huff and puff and blow-”

“Are you finding everything ok, Mr. Walker?” the older woman asked him. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Yes, thank you. Actually, do you have winter jackets in yet?” 

“Oh, not on the floor, but we might have some in the stock room, if you’d like me to go check? Any particular color?”

“Please. A couple different ones to choose from if you don’t mind. And snow boots. Thanks, Fran.”

I dressed quickly, knowing he would be trying to come back in now that he had distracted Fran. Opening the door, he narrowed his eyes a bit, but didn’t say anything. 

Looking at the dresses, I had a hard time deciding which I wanted, so I grabbed the one he’d liked and a basic black one, and put them in the cart along with a few pairs of jeans and a couple shirts, the rest on the return rack. August grabbed the dresses off the rack and put them in the cart. 

“Don’t,” he said when I opened my mouth. 

We were in the shoe department arguing over how many pairs of shoes I needed when poor Fran found us, pushing a cart stacked with boots, and she had a stock boy in tow holding an arm load of puffy jackets. 

“Only one pair of sneakers and one pair of flip-flops, August! And what am I going to do with heels? We all know how well that goes for me.”

Fran cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her. 

“These are all the different ones in your size, Mrs. Walker. We will be getting more come the end of the summer if you don’t see anything you like.”

August looked at the boots that were on the cart, selecting a tall fur trimmed white pair. I tried them on and they were like a warm hug. Looking at the price tag, I put them back on the cart. August took them and dumped them in our now overflowing cart. 

“This jacket is good down to -40, certainly the warmest of the bunch,” Fran said, holding up a thick parka and dismissing the cute plaid pea coat I had in my hands. 

“Oh, does it get that cold here?” I asked. 

“Sometimes it feels that way,” the stock boy piped up. 

August took the parka and the pea coat, placing both on top of the cart. 

“Can we be done now? I think this is more than enough,” I murmured, feeling horrible for the amount of money he was spending. 

“For now.” 

As we were checking out, I noticed more things he had thrown in without me seeing. Several more maternity shirts and jeans were in there. More dresses. I’d settled on a package of basic but pretty underwear and there were several more packs of those plus some that were anything but basic. Also more bras than I had selected. And some see through lingerie. And more comfortable night clothes. And sweatpants and sweatshirts. And more shoes. And more socks. And more, more, more. 

I stared at him, as he determinedly looked anywhere but at me. He paid the astronomical bill in cash. 

As we were heading to the truck, the stock boy trailing along behind us with the bags we couldn’t carry, I seethed at him. 

“August. That was way too much! I don’t need all of this!” I held up the two bags he’d let me carry. 

Throwing the ten bags he was carrying in the back of the truck, he took the remainder from the kid, slipping him a tip. 

“Thanks, Mr. Walker!” He grinned and practically skipped back to the store. 

“Princess. Get used to it, ok? I told you I would take care of you. Stop fighting it.” He took my hand and crossed the street to the pharmacy. 

We were able to get all the other things I needed, toiletries and whatnot there. As I was perusing the prenatal vitamin section, the owner and pharmacist sidled up next to me. 

“The gummy ones are easier to take if you’re having trouble with nausea.” He smiled at me over his glasses. I gave him a little smile and took two bottles off the shelf, adding them to my basket. 

“They don’t have the shampoo you use, but this one does the same thing and smells really good,” August muttered, coming around the corner. 

“Ah! Mr. Walker, can I order something for you?” the proprietor asked. 

Looking up from the bottle, August nodded, turning to me to ask what kind I wanted. 

“Oh, no! Mr…:”

“Voight. Just like on the sign.” Mr. Voight grinned at me. 

“No, this is fine. I like to change it up, anyways,” I said, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner from August. 

As we were leaving after August had paid, Mr. Voight called after us.

“Mrs. Walker, please let me know if there’s anything I can get for you! It’s really no trouble.”

As we walked back to the truck, I looked at him. He seemed calmer here. 

I mean, he always seems calm, but I can tell he’s not. He’s watching and observing. He’s… different here. There isn’t that tenseness at the corner of his eyes. His smile seems more sincere. 

We put the bags in the back with the others. Taking my hand, he brought it to his mouth, kissing my wrist. 

“Well aren’t you two the sweetest newlyweds I’ve ever seen,” came a voice from behind us. 

Miriam stood on the sidewalk, a tiny fat dog on a leash. She was looking resplendent in bright teal shorts and a flowing white peasant top embroidered with flowers. 

“Miriam. That thing is still alive?” August gestured towards her dog. 

“No, he’s stuffed.” She rolled her eyes. “Cassie, Darling, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m great, thanks!” I smiled at her. “I love your top.”

“This old thing? I think I made it in the sixties!” she laughed. “Come on you two, lets get some lunch, August is buying.”

Tucking my arm into hers, she pulled me away from August and led me down the street to the diner. 

“You need to get her a ring and make it official if you’re going to tell everyone she’s your wife, you dolt. Fran over at Thoroughgood’s was telling me she thought it was odd that she didn’t have one. Especially with all the maternity clothes she just bought.” Miriam imitated the woman from the store’s nasally voice perfectly. 

“Miriam,” he warned from behind us. 

“Don’t you Miriam me, boy. I know you like to think you run this town, but tongues like to waggle. If you want things to stay the same, you need to keep up appearances.”

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. 

“It’s fine, Miriam. August doesn’t need to marry me if he doesn’t want to. It’s not like you can’t have children out of wedlock these days.” I gave a fake laugh that I’m sure didn’t fool her one bit. 

“It’s not an if. It’s a when,” he muttered behind me as we entered the diner. “I always thought you were a romantic, Miriam?”

“I’m a realist.” She led us to a booth at the far end of the counter, with a view of the mountains. August gestured for me to sit on the inside and slid in after me. Miriam’s dog huffed until she lifted it up onto the seat with her. 

After we’d sat, a pretty blonde woman came over to our table with menus. She let out a little squeal of joy when she realized who was sitting there. 

“Oh! Mr. Walker!” she cried, grabbing him into a hug

She released him and he had a bewildered look on his face, his moustache all ruffled, and his hat was knocked sideways. 

Straightening her apron, she apologized, getting all flustered. 

“Oh, please forgive me, Mr. Walker. I just-” She started to cry. “That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, what you did for Chris and me. I have no way to thank you as much as you deserve. We never would have been able to rebuild after that. You’re a godsend.”

She swiped at her tears, a little hiccup popping out of her mouth. 

“Oh, now. I’m sorry. You folks didn’t come here for the water works! I’ll just let you look at the menu and I’ll go die in the kitchen!” she chirped and turned to disappear in mortification. 

August still looked bewildered as to what was happening, when I pushed him out of the booth and followed the woman. 

“Jenny?” I called after her as she practically ran down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Oh, Mrs. Walker! I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for my little scene there. It’s just that your husband. He’s the sweetest man.” Her tears were falling again as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. 

I patted her back, letting her get it all out. 

“He just is such a good friend to Chris, you know? He gave him the job at his house and I’m sure you know how much that entailed! He paid him well over the average rate, and we were able to put the down payment on our house because of him. Then when the fire happened, Mr. Walker hired some people to come in and fix it. Told us it was a wedding present. He’s just-” She sobbed again. “The best.”

“He is.” I smiled to myself. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mrs. Walker, I’m a hugger, can’t you tell?” She let out a little laugh as she was still clinging to me. 

“Please, call me Cassie.”

“Cassie.” She let me go, grabbing my hands and squeezing them. “Welcome to town! I’m the welcoming committee, everyone gets a wet hug!”

We both laughed.

“Are you going to be ok?” I asked her. 

“Once I tuck my embarrassment away and am able to bring your husband his coffee, I might!” She smiled. 

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s not as scary as he seems.” 

“Are you sure?” She laughed, heading back into the kitchen. 

After lunch, August and I went to the grocery store to get food and headed back to the house. 

He refused to let me help bring in the many bags in the back of the truck, insisting that I go lay down for a little bit. Rolling my eyes at him, I went into the living room and sunk down onto the soft leather couch. I was asleep before he even came in with the first armload of bags. 

When he woke me later that evening, he’d already made dinner. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he said as he smoothed his hand down my side. 

Stretching, I smiled up at him. 

“Hi.”

Pecking me on the forehead, he told me that he wanted to show me something. Taking me into the kitchen, there was a doorway that I hadn’t noticed before. Inside was a bunch of screens, a control panel of sorts, shelves of boxes, and a cot. August swung the door shut. 

“When this door is shut, it’s virtually seamless. You press here, and this scanner will open here.” 

Leaning into the scanner, he held his eye open and it scanned him. The door popped open. Going into the little room, he punched something in the control panel and instructed me to stand in front of the scanner. It scanned me several times and beeped. August shut the door and had me try it. 

I pressed on the log and the scanner opened and scanned my eye and the door popped back open. 

“August, what do we need this for? This is some secret agent shit, isn’t it?”

“We’re never going to need it, Princess. I just like to be over prepared.”

“Over prepared?” I let out an incredulous laugh as I walked into the small room with him. 

Six large monitors were toggling through different views of his property, infrared cameras now that it was dark outside. 

“Oh look!” I gasped. 

August jumped over to see the screen. 

“A skunk,” I laughed. 

He let out a huff. 

“Don’t do that to me.” 

“Sorry,” I mumbled. 

He pulled me into a hug. 

“You will never need this room, I promise. But I wanted you to know it’s here. Just to be safe. Ok?”

“Ok.” 

He showed me what was on the shelves. Guns. More than several. Money. Boxes of cash. Boxes of different identifications. Boxes of gadgets. He handed me a new phone. 

“It’s got Miriam’s number, and Parker, too. You can trust either of them if you can’t reach me.” 

He handed me a pretty pink wallet, telling me that it had a new ID for me in it, and he had a passport for me as well. 

“August…” I was going to say something about it being illegal, but I didn’t want him to think that I didn’t appreciate what he’d done for me. I hugged him, kissing his chin. 

“Thanks, babe.”

“You’ve never called me that before.”

I thought about it. 

“You’re right. I could still just call you Walker, if you prefer it.”

“Woman.”

I laughed as I exited the room as quickly as I could. It made me scared, knowing that he thought something like that might be needed. 

“Over here, here and here, there are panic switches. You need to put in the code- I changed it to your birthday this morning.” He pointed to three keypads that were behind little hidden doors. “You put in that code and steel shutters will cover all the windows and doors. There’s one in each room upstairs and one in our bathroom and closet as well.”

He brought me over to the front door. There was another little hidden door with a thumbprint scanner. He added mine to it and the door below it popped open, revealing a handgun. 

“If someone you don’t know ever shows up at the door, you get in the safe room. If you can’t for some reason, this is here.” He looked at me, his brows pulled together in worry. 

I let out a little nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, but we’ll never need that, right?” 

He nodded. He showed me the alarm system and how to set it to away and at home. 

Later that night as we got ready for bed, I went into the closet and opened the little pink wallet. An ID with a picture of me that I’d never seen was in the little clear window. Cassandra S. Walker was the name on it. The wallet was stocked with several credit cards and a wad of cash. I even had a library card. 

“My name’s Cassandra now?” I asked him when he came into the closet. 

He nodded, pulling down several suits and shirts. 

“And the S stands for?” 

He gave me his lopsided smile. 

“Sweetheart.”

I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a smile back. 

“What’re the suits for?”

“I’ve got to leave in the morning for a little bit. I was in the middle of something when I came to get you.” He started putting the suits into a leather duffle bag. 

As I lay next to him that night, listening to him breathe, I tried to fight the panic that was clawing at me at the thought of him leaving. As if sensing my state of mind, he reached out in his sleep and pulled me into his embrace, not letting me go the rest of the night. 

When he went to leave in the morning, I walked him out to his truck to give him one last kiss goodbye. There was another vehicle in the drive parked behind his. Panicking, I went to slam the door shut. 

“Cassie? Hey, Princess, what’s the matter?” August was bewildered as he grabbed the door to stop it from slamming, looking outside. 

“There’s someone here! A truck behind yours” I breathed, feeling like I was going to vomit. 

I backed away from the door, ready to run to the safe room at his word. 

“What? Oh that? No, babe, no. That’s yours. Come here.” He pulled me into a crushing hug. “Shhh. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It was dropped off yesterday afternoon when you were asleep. I forgot to show you. Breathe, Cassie.” He rubbed my back. 

“Oh, stupid me.” I let out a shaky breath. 

“The keys are on the counter. I wasn’t going to leave you here with no way to get anywhere,” he murmured into my hair. 

I sniffled. 

“Of course.”

“Babe, it’s going to be ok. I promise, you’re safe here.” He looked at me, his eyebrows giving away his concern. “I’m sorry I have to go.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s fine. I’m fine,” I tried to assure him.

Shaking off my fear, I walked him out to his truck. Stepping up onto the doorstep to give him one last kiss before he drove away, I whispered an order to him.

“You come back to me, Mr. Walker.”

“Yes, ma’am. Mrs. Walker.” He gave me his lopsided smile as he drove away. 

________________________________________________________________

The first week he was gone, I set the alarm to home and didn’t leave the house once. I would sit on the balcony off our bedroom and read the books from his library, but that was as far as I ventured. I desperately wanted to go in the river and cool off, even though the house had central air. It just looked so inviting. 

One morning I was sitting in the chair, wrapped in a blanket, dozing to the birds singing when my phone buzzed. 

Opening the message, it was a selfie from August. What looked like the interior of a helicopter, flying high over the Eiffel Tower. 

**Paris always makes me think of you and the view the night we met. ‘Heart Emoji’**

My first thought was panic that he was up that high and the door was open. My second was that for someone who was so tech savvy when it came to spy gadgets, he still didn’t know how to use his emoji keyboard. 

**_Did you just write out heart emoji? Jesus, August. At least shut the door!_ **

**I did. ‘Winky Face’**

**_Oh my god, you’re going to make me pee my pants!_ **

**What are you doing?**

**_Sitting on the balcony._ **

**Excellent. Any plans for the day?**

**_Finish my book. Do some laundry. Maybe cook something._ **

**Sounds good, Princess. I miss you.**

**_I miss you, too._ **

**I’ll call you tonight. Love you.**

**_I love you, too._ **

**‘Heart Emoji’**

Rolling my eyes and smiling to myself. Then I cried. Of course August called and texted me as much as he could. It still wasn’t the same. I was lonely. There were hours that my texts went unanswered and I would wonder if this was the time I never got an answer. The house had started to feel comfortable to me, but I needed to get out. 

A few days later, I worked up the nerve to go out. 

Donning one of the dresses that he had insisted on getting me, I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed the purse he had thrown into the cart without me seeing. I had to admit, he had really good taste. Or at least a good idea of what my taste was. The tan leather crossbody was the perfect size. 

The large navy blue SUV he had gotten me was obscene in size. He had said that it was because we were in the mountains and I needed something that would get through the snow, and then he had mumbled something about safety ratings and being able to withstand a missile attack as he walked away. 

I found a parking spot at the very end of Main Street where there weren’t any other cars. I didn’t feel confident enough in navigating the War Ship, as I’d come to think of it as on my ride down the mountain, to park it next to other cars. 

I’d wanted to visit the hardware store to see if they have any gardening supplies. I figured if I had a garden, I would be able to keep myself busy. As I was perusing their plants, my phone buzzed in my purse. 

**Glad you’re venturing out, Princess. I promise, you’re safe in town.**

**_Do you have a GPS tracker on my car?_ **

**In your phone. And the car. And your purse. And your shoes. And your panties.**

**_Walker…._ **

**Walker….**

**_You can’t use that on me, I’m not officially a Walker yet._ **

**According to our marriage license you are.**

**_August!_ **

**I love you, Sweetheart.**

I stared at my phone, feeling like I should be mad at him. I couldn’t bring myself to be mad though. I loved him too much. 

**Princess?**

**_I love you too, you ass._ **

**I love your ass too. Heart Emoji**

**_Miss you._ **

**I’ll call you later, Sweetheart.**

I smiled to myself as I added a tomato plant to my cart. It was already starting to grow the tomatoes. I grabbed some lettuce and a summer squash plant as well. I was looking at some lovely tall blueberry bushes when I heard an excited shriek behind me. 

“Cassie!” 

My heart dropped as I whipped around to see who had recognized me. Panic was starting to set in when I realized the blur of arms and blonde hair coming at me for a hug was Jenny Parker. She pulled me into her arms and my breathing was becoming shallow. I tried to catch my breath but it seemed no matter what I did, there wasn’t enough oxygen. 

“My god, Cassie, you’re shaking! Honey, come over here! Cassie, baby, are you alright? What happened?” She was holding me at arms length, concern written all over her face. 

Parker limped over to us. He stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, speaking in quiet, soothing tones. 

“Slow down your breathing Cassie, that’s it. There’s a girl. Calm. You’re completely safe here. There’s nothing that’s going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. You’re safe here. See, look around. Just the plants and us. Smell the dirt. Smell the flowers. See the colors. Feel the sun. It’s going to be alright. Slow, deep breaths. There we go.”

Jenny was still holding my hands, and she was slowing her breathing along with me. Nodding and giving me a smile, she pulled me back into a hug. 

“Cassie! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were so skittish or I never would have surprised you like that!” She squeezed me tight and I squeezed her back. Tears began to form in my eyes. 

“I’m s-sorry! Oh god, look at me. I’m such a me-mess. I’ve just been emotional lately since-since August had to go on a business trip, is all,” I lied through my tears. 

“Oh god, you poor thing! New to town, heck, new to that massive house, and all alone up there in the woods! No wonder you’re on edge! Chris! The poor thing has been trapped up there by herself for the last week. Maybe you should get a dog?”

Parker raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, which made me think he didn’t believe my excuse about why I’d freaked out when Jenny had surprised me. He rubbed my back a little more and suggested getting some food, asking when the last time I ate was. 

“Oh I forgot to eat this morning. I was so worked up about leaving the house for the first time…. I thought I’d get lost,” I lied again, trying to cover my admission. “And that car August got me. It’s scary to drive. Watch out, Town Folk! Cassie’s driving an assault vehicle!”

Jenny laughed, giving me another squeeze then looping arms with me as she asked Parker to get my carriage. He followed us with a smile on his face. He seemed genuinely happy that his wife had found a friend. 

After I paid, Parker put my purchases in the back of the War Ship and we went over to the diner for a late breakfast. As we sat in the far booth that had the best view, Jenny told me all about how she’d been born and raised in the town and she had thought that she would have to leave to ever find someone. She’d grown up with everyone that lived there and if she wasn’t related in some way, they were either already attached or not someone she was interested in. 

“And then one day, lo and behold, this hunk of beef came falling out of the ceiling at Thoroughgood’s while I was shopping for some boots!” She put her hand on Parker’s shoulder and pecked his cheek. 

“Like an angel from heaven,” he deadpanned, making her laugh. 

“Angels don’t have that type of vocabulary, babe. He was spitting like a cat when he hit the floor. The word that came out of his mouth! Would have made my grandma pass out. So, how did you and Mr. Walker meet?” she asked me. 

“Ah well, it’s a long story.” 

I didn’t know how much I should share. I knew August had said that I could trust Parker, but I didn’t know if I should share anything about my past. 

“Well, it’s clear that he’s smitten. I haven’t ever seen him this happy. Though August isn’t really a ‘happy’ kind of guy. More content than anything. You’re good for him, Cassie, however you came to be,” Parker interrupted, glancing over at the owner who was trying to change a lightbulb and perched precariously on a stool. “Excuse me, ladies, duty calls.”

“Isn’t he just the sweetest? God, I’m more in love with him now than the day we got married.” Jenny smiled after him. “He’s a good man.”

“He seems it. I’m glad that you found each other. I feel that way about August. Just when I think I couldn’t possibly love him more, I do.”

“You two are the cutest. He follows you, you know. Whatever you’re doing, his eyes follow you. Half the time he gets this little smile, like he sees you like no one else does. It’s really nice to see him like that.” She smiled. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s always been very nice and he helps so much around the town, but he was always kind of stand offish? You know what I mean? Never mingled. But to see him with you, it’s like ah. He is human after all.”

“Sometimes I wonder if he’s human myself.” We laughed together. 

While Jenny and I ate some of the most amazing blueberry pancakes I’d ever had, Parker read the newspaper and drank coffee. His fingers tapped the edge of the paper along to some melody in his head. Every once in a while, he’d take a sip of coffee and look at the two of us and smile. 

I was starting to really wish that August could be there with us. 

_It’ll be nice when he’s home and we can do couple stuff with the Parkers. Saturday morning breakfast or a cookout on the river. Maybe our kids could play together someday._

The wind had been picking up all day, and a gust caught the door, slamming it shut. I threw myself in the corner of the booth, my head whipping around towards the door. I let out a shaky laugh when I realized what had caused the loud noise. 

Parker was watching me closely. 

“Well, thank you guys for the breakfast date, but I think I should get back to the house. Those poor plants need to get into the ground before they wilt to death in the back of that tank.” 

Jenny gave me a hug after they walked me to the War Ship and offered to come and help me plant. I accepted her offer with glee. 

_A friend!_

Jenny ran up the street to get her car, as she was going to follow me up to the house. Parker stood at my door, talking about the blueberry bush and how it needed to be planted just so. Once Jenny was out of earshot, he leaned closer to the window, handing me the newspaper he’d been reading. 

“I think there’s an article on page four that might help with your, what did Jenny call it? Skittishness. I promise, Cassie, you’re completely safe here. August has this place on watch. Have fun planting. Don’t over do it, ok?” He gave me a little smile and walked down the street to his truck. 

Sitting back in my seat, confused about his comment, I opened the paper to page four. International News. Scanning the print, I felt my jaw drop. 

##  **Bombing at Hotel Heir’s Funeral kills 53,**

##  **Father and Brother Among Dead**

**An elaborate funeral for the recently deceased hotel heir, Jean Cadieux, 34, was heavily attended by the world’s elite. While his untimely death was shrouded in mystery, there has been rumors of clan warfare being involved. Rich and famous from the four corners of the globe joined to mourn the young playboy’s death, and as the grieving walked with the casket into the cathedral, several explosions rocked the old building, collapsing the entire northern wing. Over 150 people were injured, and 53 people lost their lives. Among the dead were Jean’s father, Thomas Cadieux, and his younger brother, Jacques. The remaining members of the Cadieux family, Thomas’s two brothers and his sister, also perished. Also among the dead were all 10 members of the board of trustees for the hotel group. Several employees of the family were killed….**

I felt my heart sink. They were all dead. No one would be coming for me. A breath of relief was stuck in my throat when my stomach roiled at the thought that next crossed my mind. Scanning the article, it said that the funeral was last Tuesday. The day that August had sent the picture from Paris. Leaning out the door of the War Ship, my pancakes erupted onto the street. 

_Oh my god. Oh my god! I know I assumed that this is what he was, but this is proof, isn’t it? All those people…. Oh my god._

Grabbing my phone, I was going to call August when Jenny pulled up behind me and gave me a friendly beep. Waving at her I put the car in drive and led her to the house. 

________________________________________________________________

After a day of planting and mostly sitting on the deck talking, I stood on the front step waving goodbye to Jenny, I went into the house and set the alarm. A long shower and early bed were calling me. But first, I had to call him. 

Sitting on the couch in our bedroom, I unlocked the phone and pressed the A in my contacts. 

It rang several times and then went to an unnamed voicemail. After the beep, I paused. 

_Did I want to leave this on a voicemail? And did I want to be mad at him? In his own way, he did this to make sure no one came for me. I couldn’t say that I approved of his methods. No, nothing condoned this. But…_

Clearing my throat, I started talking to the machine. 

“Hey babe. I…ah… read something in the paper today. About a bombing in Paris. And I don’t know what to say. It scares me. I’m scared. Not of you. No. I’m scared for you. I know you can hold your own. I have no qualms about that. I’m just scared that you thought this was what had to happen. That this is how it had to be dealt with. I know you did this for me. To protect me. And I just… I don't… know what to say. I love you. I don’t want you to have to have this on your hands because of me…. Is this making sense? Fuck, August! I don’t know what to say about this… When can you come home? I need you. I need you to reassure me that you’re not some monster. I need you here. God, I’m fucking pathetic.” 

Taking a deep breath, I selected the option to listen to the message, then I deleted it. When the message beeped again, I recorded a different one. 

“August…” My voice broke a little, I cleared my throat again, “Hi. Uhm. I miss you, babe. When can you come home? I love you. I hope you’re eating and sleeping ok. I’m seeing the new doctor tomorrow. Miriam said he came into town to see me, and he’ll be moving out here next month. I hope you were nice to him. I planted some things in the yard. A blueberry bush and some other stuff. I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, but I know you’re busy. Please be careful. Ok. Love you, bye.”

Sending the message, I held my phone to my chest, wishing it was him. I lay down on the couch and cried myself to sleep, my shower and dinner forgotten. 

________________________________________________________________

The next morning I was sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Douglas’s office. It wasn’t finished yet, the painters still working on the front desk area and half the rooms not finished yet. His nurse, Luna, had come running in with a coffee in her hand, waving hello and apologizing profusely for not being dressed in scrubs. 

“Dr. Douglas ordered special ones for the clinic so we’d all match and the tops are in but the pants aren’t in yet, so just imagine us being more professional, Mrs. Walker!”

“It’s fine, Luna. I don’t mind at all. Please, call me Cassie.” She smiled as she brought me back to the one room that had an exam table. Checking my vitals, she asked how I had been feeling. I could see her keen nurse’s eyes taking in the bags under my eyes. 

“I fell asleep reading on the couch last night,” I laughed. 

She gave me a look. 

“I know, I know.” 

“Mhmm,” she murmured as she wrote down my numbers on a piece of paper. “Computers aren’t in yet either.”

“I’m so sorry you guys had to do this, really I would have been fine to wait. Doc said I was fine when he checked me out the night I first came to town.”

“I love Doc. He delivered my kids. Hell, he delivered me and my husband. But he’s not an obstetrician. Let Dr. Douglas check you out and he’ll feel better, and your husband will feel better. Then we won’t have to see you again until I have pants! He’ll be in shortly.”

She gave me a kind smile and left to get the doctor. A minute later there was a snappy knock on the door. A man in his late 40’s or early 50’s, poked his head in and gave me a warm smile. 

“Mrs. Walker. We meet at last!” He came in the room and sat on his little rolling chair and rolled up closer to me, taking one of my hands in both of his. “How have you been feeling?”

I told him about how I was tired and emotional, glossing over the whys. He nodded sympathetically. 

“Sure, sure. To be expected, unfortunately. Growing a human is a lot of work!” He laughed at his joke. “Your husband isn’t coming today?”

“Oh, no. He’s away on business right now.” 

He nodded as he checked my blood pressure. 

“Ah, yes. Busy man. He cares a great deal about you and the baby, Mrs. Walker. He was very concerned when he called me, told me about what happened. Any heartburn?” 

“Only if I eat carrots. He told you what happened?” I asked him, shocked. 

“To be completely frank, Mrs. Walker, I don’t think he told me everything that happened and I don’t really care to know unless it affects you or the baby. He just told me that you were in a house fire and under a great deal of duress. Ok, I’m going to have you hop up on the table, we’ll do an exam. I was looking over the ultrasound and notes from your first doctor. I don’t agree with the due date they have. Any idea the date of conception? Judging by the ultrasound, we’re looking at the week of December 22.” 

I stepped up and took a seat on the table. 

“I believe it was March 28th…” 

“Excellent! They had you due on January 5th. So we’ll count this as week,” he checked his phone calendar, “17. Your baby is a pomegranate! It gets more fun as they get bigger. The end goal is a watermelon, but we won’t talk about that yet! Ok, I’ll see you for a 20 week check up and we’ll order an anatomical ultrasound. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

I hadn’t really thought about it. I certainly wanted to know, but I didn’t know what August wanted. I nodded and he gave me a smile. 

After a thorough exam, he shook my hand again, said he’d see me soon and left me to book my appointment with Luna. She already had the ultrasound booked and told me I could have my pick of days. I asked if I could do it the same day as the ultrasound, hoping August would be there to go to the ultrasound with me. 

After I had gotten into the War Ship, I pulled out my phone to a missed text from August.

**Let me know how it goes, Princess.**

**_We’re at week 17 and the baby is a pomegranate._ **

**Awhat?**

**_It’s about the size of one. Dr. Douglas is really nice. Thank you._ **

**Anything for you Babe. So what are you and Pom doing now?**

**_Gonna head over to the diner to see Jenny and get something for lunch. I miss you._ **

**I miss you too, Sweetheart.**

**_August, there’s an ultrasound coming up on 8/8 - could you maybe make it to that? They’re going to tell us the sex._ **

**I wouldn’t miss it, Princess. Love you.**

**_Love you too. Call me later when you can?_ **

**Will do. Heart Emoji.**

________________________________________________________________

His shoes echoed off the walls of the narrow hallway as he descended deeper into the underworld. Tucking his phone into the inner pocket of his suit, he stopped at a door. 

Knocking, it flew open, the barrel of a gun pointed in his face. Peering into the darkened room, he saw a table with several men sitting at it. A look of boredom on his face, he turned back to the man with the gun. 

“Kill me or get that thing out of my face, Jones. I don’t have time for this shit.” 

The man backed away quickly, looking down and not meeting August’s eyes. August stared at him for another thirty seconds and then brushed past him into the room. 

Slamming his briefcase onto the table, he unlocked it and flipped the lid open. 

“Gentleman, I’ve received orders from Lane.”

Tossing the folder onto the table, he flipped it open and revealed pictures of a man, a scientist. 

“This is the target. We need to acquire him, alive.”


End file.
